Участник:DuckSterWars/Автозамена
Шаблоны Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Male Мужской Female Женский [[Цвет| [[Sentience/Legends|Sentient Разумные Годы Искомый текст Подставляемый текст BBY/Legends ДБЯ ABY/Legends ПБЯ Old Republic era Старая Республика (эпоха) Rebellion era Восстание (эпоха) New Republic era Новая Республика (эпоха) New Jedi Order era Новый Орден джедаев (эпоха) Legacy era Наследие (эпоха) Imperial Period Имперский период Персонажи Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Eldrak Korsin Эльдрак Корсин Jariad Korsin Джериад Корсин Seelah Korsin Сиела Корсин Adari Vaal Адари Вааль Yaru Korsin Яру Корсин Lohjoy Ло'Джой Gloyd Глойд Drev Hassin Древ Хассин Saes Rrogon Саес Ррогон Ravilan Wroth Равилан Грозный Devore Korsin Девор Корсин Boyle Marcom Бойл Марком Casiss Касисс Dilanni Даланни Gwarm Гворм Pikk Mukmuk Пикк Мукмук Hondo Ohnaka Хондо Онака Rumi Paramita Руми Парамита Seripas Серипас Sugi Суги Bulduga Бульдуга Derrown Дерроун Embo Эмбо Moralo Eval Морало Ивал Rako Hardeen Рако Хардин Jakoli Джаколи Mantu Манту Onca Онка Sinrich Синрич Sixtat Сикстат Kiera Swan Кира Сван Twazzi Твацци Unidentified Bith Неизвестный бит Finis Valorum Финис Валорум Jango Fett's mother Мать Джанго Фетта Cassus Fett Кассус Фетт Khomo Fett Хомо Фетт Sintas Vel Синтас Вел Ailyn Vel Айлин Вел Mirta Gev Мирта Гев Cosinga Palpatine Косинга Палпатин Palpatine's great-grandfather Прадед Палпатина Palpatine's mother Мать Палпатина Palpatine's first brother Первый брат Палпатина Palpatine's second brother Второй брат Палпатина Palpatine's first sister Первая сестра Палпатина Palpatine's second sister Вторая сестра Палпатина Mak Мак Melvin Fett Мелвин Фетт Stan Стэн Fred Jawa Джава Фред Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Дарт Вейдер Cronal/Perek Кронал/Перек Borsk Fey'lya Борск Фей'лия Jacen Solo Джейсен Соло Jaina Solo Джейна Соло Malakili Малакили Labria Лабрия Agen Kolar Аген Колар Tu'ala Ту'ала Sebulba Себульба W. Wald У. Вальд Ki-Adi-Mundi Ки-Ади-Мунди Lobot Лобот Oola Ула Depa Billaba Депа Биллаба Adi Gallia Ади Галлия Micah Giiett Мика Джиитт Plo Koon Пло Кун Eeth Koth Иит Кот Even Piell Эвен Пиелл Yarael Poof Йараэль Пуф Oppo Rancisis Оппо Ранцизис Saesee Tiin Сэси Тийн Yaddle Йаддль Darth Nihilus Дарт Нихилус Barriss Offee Баррисс Оффи Ahsoka Tano Асока Тано Kyle Katarn Кайл Катарн Jan Ors Джен Орс Pallin Пеллин Ben Skywalker Бен Скайуокер Mara Jade Skywalker Мара Джейд-Скайуокер Aurra Sing Орра Синг Bink Kitik Бинк Китик Tavia Kitik Тавия Китик Kell Tainer Келл Тайнер Xizor Ксизор Desann Десанн Desann Десанн Joclad Danva Джоклад Данва Zakarisz Ghent Закариж Гент Guri Гури Jerec Джерек Lumiya Люмия Gregar Typho Грегар Тайфо Satal Keto Сатал Кето Savuud Thimram Савууд Тимрам Gav Daragon Гэв Дарагон Jori Daragon Джори Дарагон Shodon Ko Шодон Ко Essic Daroom Эссик Дарум Dana Galvason Дана Галвасон Sebban Keto Себбан Кето Varen Medis Варен Медис Braig Farool Брейг Фарул Acina Дарт Ацина Jonas Balkar Джонас Балькар The Commander \(Alliance\) Чужеземец Ardinondu Dipolus Daeruun Ардинонду Диполус Даеруун Scourge \(Sith\) Скордж Camper Горман Вандрейк Zayne Carrick Зейн Керрик Lucien Draay Люсьен Дрей Marn Hierogryph Марн Хейрогриф Jarael Джараэль Rohlan Dyre Ролан Дайр Demagol Демагол Malak Малак Slyssk Слисск Dace Golliard Дейс Голлиард Jervo Thalien Джерво Талиен Chantique Шантик Shel Jelavan Шел Джелаван Bar'injar Бар'инджар Cal Omas Кэл Омас Ziro Desilijic Tiure Зиро Десилиджик Тиуре Jorus C'baoth Джорус К'баот Lorana Jinzler Лорана Джинзлер Mitth'raw'nuruodo Митт'рау'нуруодо Jorj Car'das Жорж Кар'дас Maris Ferasi Марис Фераси Kinman Doriana Кинман Дориана Blitzer Harrsk Блитцер Харрск Ulic Qel-Droma Улик Кель-Дрома Nomi Sunrider Номи Санрайдер Vima Sunrider Вима Санрайдер Lile Gorsek Лайл Горсек Roos Tarpals Рус Тарпальс Daughter Дочь Father Отец Son Сын Syo Bakarn Сио Бакарн Orgus Din Оргус Дин Hero of Tython Герой Тайтона Elin Garza Элин Гарза Var Suthra Вар Сутра Darth Marr Дарт Марр Darth Thanaton Дарт Танатон Darth Baras Дарт Барас Darth Decimus Дарт Децимус Darth Mortis Дарт Мортис Darth Ravage Дарт Раведж Darth Angral Дарт Анграл Ludo Kressh Лудо Кресш Marka Ragnos Марка Рагнос Naga Sadow Нага Садоу Daultay Dofine Долтей Дофайн Hela-Tan Хела-Тан Exar Kun Экзар Кун Kycina Кайсина Maul's father Отец Мола Darth Ruin Дарт Руин Локации Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Outer Rim Territories Внешнее Кольцо Mid Rim Среднее Кольцо Expansion Region Регион Экспансии Inner Rim Внутреннее Кольцо Core Worlds Центральные Миры Deep Core Ядро Colonies Колонии Unknown Regions Неизведанные Регионы The Slice Ломоть Trailing Sectors Хвостовые сектора New Territories Новые территории Western Reaches Западные Рубежи Perlemian Trade Route Перлемианский торговый маршрут Veragi Trade Route Верагийский торговый маршрут Corellian Run Кореллианский путь Myto's Arrow Стрела Майто Freestanding subsectors Автономные субсектора Tion Cluster Скопление Тион Greater Tion Большой Тион Hapes Cluster Скопление Хейпс Farana sector Сектор Фарана Gradilis sector Сектор Градилис Trianii Space Пространство триании Kelavine system Система Келавайн Anzat system Система Анзат Bryx system Система Брикс Viidaav system Система Видаав Aruza system Система Аруза Escabar system Система Эскабар Pesitiin system Система Песитиин Roxuli system Система Роксули Ankus system Система Анкус Codia system Система Кодия Sebaddon system Система Себаддон Ahakista system Система Ахакиста Angor system Система Ангор Artorias system Система Арториас Dubrillion system Система Дубриллион Kessel system Система Кессель Meek homeworld Планета миков Andooweel Андувил Taloraan Талораан Dromund Kaas Дромунд-Каас Tarnoonga Тарнунга Pesitiin Песитиин Rishi Риши Ossus Оссус Yavin 4 Явин-4 Tython Тайтон Iokath Иокат Odessen Одессен Zakuul Закуул Mimban Мимбан Corellian system Кореллианская система Coronet City Коронет Darvannis Дарваннис Makeb Макеб Onderon Ондерон Dxun Дксун Iziz Изиз Iziz Royal Palace Королевский дворец Изиза Kuat Куат Kuat City Куат-сити Vulpter system Система Вульптер Vulpter Вульптер Vulpus Вульпус Kins Кинс Vulpter Вульптер Nur Нур Vulp Minor Малый Вульп Vulp Major Большой Вульп Byss Бисс Empress Teta system Система Императрицы Теты Empress Teta Императрица Тета Koros Major Большой Корос Beshqek system Система Бешкек Hyperspace Navigator's Guildhouse Здание Гильдии гиперпространственных навигаторов Great Library of Cinnagar Великая библиотека Циннагара Abanol Абанол Deep Core Ядро Byss Security Zone Закрытая зона Бисса Escabar Эскабар Cinnagar Циннагар Demophon Демофон Narg Нарг Pako Ramoon Пако Рамун Taris Тарис Mek-Sha Мек-Ша Wild Space Дикое Пространство Hutt Space Пространство хаттов Osadia Осадия Rogue moon Блуждающая луна Serroco Серроко Metellos Метеллос Comet Комета New Jedi Temple Новый Храм джедаев Yout Йот Ziro's Palace Дворец Зиро Thracior Трасиор Tryast Триаст Phiris Фирис Phoros Форос Ronika Роника Keres II Керес II Keres I Керес I Gillad Гиллад Mozos Мозос Cathar Катар Lost City of the Jedi Затерянный город джедаев Palace of the Woolamander Дворец вуламандр Massassi Site Леса массасси Council Chamber Зал Совета Chryya Чрайа Coruscant Prime Корусант-Прайм Mygeeto Майгито Tosste Тоссте Bardotta Бардотта Atrivis Сектор Атривис Relgim Сектор Релджим Albarrio Сектор Альбаррио Clacis Сектор Клацис Carrion Сектор Каррион Dynali Сектор Дайнали The Maelstrom «Заверть» Fedje Федж Ord Thoden Орд-Тоден Fest Фест Devon Four Девон IV Generis Генерис Markbee's Star Звезда Маркби Nam'ta Нам'та Horuz Деспайр Vykos Вайкос Aris Арис Marmoth Мармот Cezith Система Цезит Endoraan Эндораан Gelda Система Гельда Braxant Run Браксантский путь Delephr Система Делефр ''Kuari Princess'' «Принцесса Куари» Kuari Princess «Принцесса Куари» Tapani sector Сектор Тапани Phaegon III Фейгон III Kesh Кеш Cetajan Range Кетаджанские горы Организации и титулы Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Fallen Jedi Падший джедай Medic Медик Quartermaster Квартирмейстер Dark Lord Тёмный лорд Lost Tribe of Sith Затерянное племя ситхов Tapani Empire Империя Тапани Republic Survey Corps Республиканская разведывательная служба Imperial Survey Corps Имперская разведывательная служба Sector Ranger Секторальные рейнджеры Tammuz-an space navy Космический военный флот Таммуз-ана Pirates of Tarnoonga Пираты Тарнунги Pentastar Alignment Содружество пяти звёзд Fel Empire Империя Фела Empire-in-exile Империя в изгнании Xim's empire Империя Зима Yuuzhan Vong empire Юужань-вонгская империя New Republic Новая Республика Alliance to Restore the Republic Альянс за восстановление Республики Confederacy of Independent Systems Конфедерация независимых систем Galactic Republic Галактическая Республика Galactic Empire Галактическая Империя Corellian Engineering Corporation Кореллианская машиностроительная корпорация Corellia Mining Corporation Кореллианская горнодобывающая корпорация Imperial Navy trooper Солдат Имперского флота Associate Planetary Representative Ассоциированный планетарный представитель Imperial Army Имперская армия Assassin Ликвидатор Beast Riders Звериные наездники Corellian Security Force Кореллианские силы безопасности Czerka Arms Корпорация «Цзерка» Chief Engineer Главный инженер Eternal Alliance Вечный Альянс Exchange Обмен Republic Navy Республиканский флот Supreme Chancellor Верховный Канцлер Hutt Cartel Картель хаттов Corellian Jedi Кореллианские джедаи Mandalorians Мандалорцы Knights of Zakuul Рыцари Закуула Mandalore \(title\) Мандалор Mercenary Наёмник Onderon Royal Family Королевская семья Ондерона Naddist Наддисты Pirate Пират Nova Blades Нова-клинки Sith Empire Империя ситхов Dark Council Тёмный совет Emperor's Wrath Гнев Императора Imperial Guard Имперская гвардия Imperial Navy Имперская армада Sith Order Орден ситхов Sith assassin Ситх-убийца Sphere of Ancient Knowledge Сфера древнего знания Sphere of Biotic Science Сфера биологических исследований Sphere of Defense of the Empire Сфера защиты Империи Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy Сфера расширения и дипломатии Sphere of Imperial Intelligence Сфера Имперской разведки Sphere of Laws and Justice Сфера закона и правосудия Sphere of Military Offense Сфера военного наступления Sphere of Military Strategy Сфера военной стратегии Sphere of Mysteries Сфера тайн Sphere of Production and Logistics Сфера производства и логистики Sphere of Sith Philosophy Сфера философии ситхов Sphere of Technology Сфера технологий Sphere of Civil Administration Сфера гражданской администрации Sphere of Galactic Influence Сфера галактического влияния Sphere of Military Command Сфера военного командованияа Sphere of Scientific Advancement Сфера научного прогресса Sphere of Sith Doctrine Сфера ситхской доктрины Incom Corporation Корпорация «Инком» Sienar Design Systems Проектные системы Сиенара Industrial Automaton Промышленные автоматы Clone Commander Клон маршал-коммандер Corporate Sector Authority Правительство Корпоративного сектора Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders Мандалорские неокрестоносцы Mandalorian Crusaders Мандалорские крестоносцы Deep Core Mining Corporation Горнодобывающая корпорация Ядра Sienar Advanced Projects Laboratory Лаборатория перспективных проектов Сиенара Imperial Office of Customs Имперская таможенная служба TransGalMeg Industries, Incorporated Индустрии ТрансГалМег TransGalMeg Industries Индустрии ТрансГалМег Mandalorians Мандалорцы Major Майор Moomo Brothers Братья Моомо Jedi Covenant Завет джедаев Revanchist Реваншисты The Crucible Горнило Taris Resistance Сопротивление Тариса Holowan Mechanicals Механизмы Холован Vigo Виго Chiss Ascendancy Доминация чиссов Dark Acolyte Тёмные служители Advanced Recon Force trooper Элитный клон-разведчик Witches of Dathomir Ведьмы Датомира Nightsisters Сёстры ночи Nightbrothers Братья ночи Mother Мать (титул) The Ones Семья Umbaran militia Умбаранское ополчение Advanced Recon Commando Элитный республиканский коммандос Clone trooper lieutenant Клон-лейтенант Confederate Navy Сепаратистский флот Separatist Parliament Конгресс сепаратистов Hunter \(Nightsister\)/Legends Охотница Onderon rebels Ондеронские повстанцы Royal Onderon Militia Королевская гвардия Ондерона Royal Onderon Militia Королевская гвардия Ондерона Ohnaka Gang Банда Онаки Arrowhead Command Командование «Наконечника стрелы» Provisional Council of the Alliance of Free Planets Временный Совет Альянса Свободных Планет New Republic Ruling Council Правящий совет Новой Республики Moisture farmer Фермер-влагодобытчик Sith Archives Архивы ситхов Settlement Officer Советник по делам колоний Trade Federation Viceroy Вице-король Торговой федерации Техника и транспорт Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Infiltrator Звёздный истребитель типа «Лазутчик» ''Blade''-class starfighter Звёздный истребитель типа «Клинок» Sith dreadnaught Дредноут ситхов ''Harbinger'' Предвестник Omen Знамение ''Demolisher'' Разрушитель ''Gladiator''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Гладиатор» Freighter Грузовой корабль Light freighter Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 light freighter Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 ''Millennium Falcon'' Тысячелетний сокол Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» ''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» YV series Серия YV ''Hound's Tooth'' Зуб гончей YT-series Серия YT Z-95-AF4 Headhunter Z-95-AF4 «Охотник за головами» Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 TIE/x1 Дарта Вейдера Confederacy Cruiser Крейсер Конфедерации TIE/In starfighter Перехватчик TIE/IN ''Carrack''-class light cruiser Лёгкий крейсер типа «Каракка» Red TIE Fighter Красный TIE истребитель T-16 skyhopper Скайхоппер T-16 [[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor/Legends|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» B-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing» TIE/IN interceptor Перехватчик TIE/IN YV-666 light freighter Лёгкий грузовой корабль YV-666 Z-95 Headhunter Z-95 «Охотник за головами» Galaxy Gun Галактическая пушка Eclipse II Затмение II ''Bulwark''-class battlecruiser Крейсер типа «Оплот» Kihraxz assault fighter Штурмовой истребитель типа «Кираксз» Deep Space Demolition and Removal Станция ликвидации космического мусора в глубоком космосе Rebel Blockade Runner Повстанческий блокадный прорыватель Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель TIE Fighter TIE истребитель Death Star Звезда Смерти Sandcrawler Песчаный краулер T-65 X-Wing T-65 «X-wing» BTL-A4 Y-Wing BTL-A4 «Y-wing» AT-AT AT-AT Snowspeeder Снежный спидер AT-ST AT-ST Jabba's Sail Barge Парусная баржа Джаббы Calipsan 560 mining ship Горнодобывающий калипсанский корабль 560 Hot Prospect Большая перспектива Aurek-class tactical strikefighter Тактический ударный истребитель типа «Аурек» Outbound Flight Сверхдальний перелёт ''Whirlwind'' «Вихрь» Bulk freighter Корабль-балкер FC-20 speeder bike Гравицикл FC-20 ''Bloodfin'' Кровавый плавник J-type 327 Nubian royal starship Нубийский королевский корабль 327 типа «J» ''Vuutun Palaa'' Вуутун Палаа Дроиды Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Flek Флек R1-G4 R1-G4 R2-A5 R2-A5 R2-D2 R2-D2 R2-X2 R2-X2 R4-D6 R4-D6 R4-E1 R4-E1 R4-M9 R4-M9 R5-D4 R5-D4 R5-D8 R5-D8 TT-8L/Y7 gatekeeper droid Дроид-привратник TT-8L/Y7 DRK-1 Dark Eye probe droid Разведывательный дроид DRK-1 «Тёмный глаз» Human Replica Droid Человеческий дроид-репликант IG-86 sentinel droid Дроид-часовой IG-86 LOM-series protocol droid Протокольный дроид серии LOM IG-100 MagnaGuard IG-100 «Магнастраж» Separatist probe droid Разведывательный сепаратистский дроид События Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Unification War Войны за объединение [[Duel near the Omen|Duel near the Omen]] Дуэль возле «Знамения» Skirmish over Phaegon III Схватка над Фейгоном III Festival of Light Фестиваль света Tournament on Serenno Испытания на Серенно Battle of Coruscant Битва при Корусанте Wedding of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala Свадьба Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы Separatist Crisis Сепаратистский кризис Mission to Kuat Миссия на Куате Mission to Hurikane Миссия на Харрикейне Cold War Холодная война Great Galactic War Великая галактическая война Galactic War Вторая Великая галактическая война Third Galactic War Третья Великая галактическая война Jedi Civil War Гражданская война джедаев Great Sith War Великая война ситхов Mandalorian Wars Мандалорские войны Conquest of Makeb Захват Макеба Padawan Massacre Резня падаванов на Тарисе Mandalorian Triumph Мандалорский триумф Dark Nest Crisis Кризис Тёмного улья Swarm War Роевая война Zaarin insurrection Восстание Заарина Battle of Pesitiin Битва при Песитиине Mission to Nirauan Миссия на Нирауан Battle of Artorias Битва при Арториасе Battle of Dubrillion Битва при Дубриллионе Mission to Taloraan Миссия на Талораане Independent Operation Sebaddon Независимая операция на Себаддоне Cleansing of Nopsin Чистка Нопсина Ambush on Tatooine Засада на Татуине Duel on Tatooine Дуэль на Татуине Оружие и технологии Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Bioscan Биосканер Binders Оглушающие наручники Bacta tank Бакта-камера Flamethrower Огнемёт Lightwhip Световой кнут Computer spike Компьютерная отмычка Enviro-suit Скафандр Shockstaff Шоковый посох Exar Kun's lightsaber Световой меч Экзара Куна Ahsoka Tano's lightsaber Световой меч Асоки Тано Ray shield Лучевой щит Sensor jammer Датчик помех Reactor Реактор Servomotor Сервомотор Electrostaff Электропосох DC-17 hand blaster Ручной бластер DC-17 Circular saw Циркулярная пила Electroshock probe Электрошокер Fuel cell Топливный элемент EMP grenade Электромагнитная граната Electromagnetic pulse grenade Электромагнитная граната Antiox breath mask Маска-антиоксидант Bacta patch Бакта-пластырь Grappling hook Абордажный крюк Mass-driver cannon Масс-ускорительная пушка Missile launcher Ракетная пусковая установка RPS-6 rocket launcher Ракетная пусковая установка RPS-6 Sniper rifle Снайперская винтовка Transmitter Передатчик Phase II clone trooper armor Броня солдата-клона фазы II Deactivator hold-out pistol Деактиватор ELG-3A blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет ELG-3A Weequay blaster pistol Викуэйский бластерный пистолет Deflection shield Дефлекторный щит Electro-jabber Электропарализатор Liquid-cable launcher Устройство запуска абордажного крюка Grappling spike launcher Устройство запуска абордажного крюка Current filter Фильтр тока Holocomm Голокомм Vibroblade Виброклинок Viewscreen Обзорный экран Расы и виды Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Nink Нинк Uvak Увак Keshiri Кешири Abyssin Абиссины Advozse Адвозжеки Anzat Анзаты Aqualish Аквалиши Arkanian Арканианцы Arkanian Offshoot Арканианские полукровки Arcona Арконы Bimm Биммы Bith Биты Brizzit Бриззиты Chadra-Fan Чадра-фаны Defel Дефелы Devaronian Деваронцы Givin Гивины Gotal Готалы H'nemthe Х'немте Hutt Хатты Jawa Джавы Kubaz Кубазы Lutrillian Лутриллианцы Mantellian Savrip Мантельские саврипы Morseerian Морсириане Nimbanel Нимбанелы Pacithhip Паситхипы Qiraash Кирааши Quor'sav Куор'савы Ranat Ранаты Sakiyan Сакияне Sarkan Сарканы Saurin Заврины Shistavanen Шиставанены Siniteen Синитины Snivvian Сниввианы Stennes Shifter Стенские оборотни Talz Талзы Tusken Raider Народ песков Vuvrian Вуврианы Wookiee Вуки Yam'rii Ям'рии Meek Мики Sand People Народ песков Falleen Фоллинцы Kaminoan Каминоанцы Toydarian Тойдарианцы Ugnaught Угноты Dragonsnake Дракозмей Katarn Катарн Kintain Strider Кинтанский ходун Knobby White Spider Узловатый белый паук Kouhun Кухан Canyon Krayt Dragon Каньонный крайт-дракон Massiff Массифф Ysalamir Исаламири Narglatch Нарглатч Nashtah Наштах Varactyl Варактил Vornskr Ворнскр Chistori Чистори Chrysalide rancors Хризалидские ранкоры Drall Дроллы Houk Хоуки Mirialan Мириалане Sith Ситхи Killik Киллики Aruzan Арузанцы Cragmoloid Крагмолоиды Ocsinin Оксинины Trianii Триании Drackmarian Дракмарианцы Ropagu Ропагу Dinko Динко Togorian Тогорианцы Прочее Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Lifepod Спасательный модуль Thermal blanket Термоодеяло Star chart Звёздная карта Red Rage Багровая ярость Airlock Атмосферный шлюз Bridge Мостик Lignan crystal Лигнанский кристалл Bodyguard Телохранитель Starship Звёздный корабль Memory wipe Очистка памяти Time Время Scout Разведчик Tibanna Тибанна Homeworld Родной мир Shimmersilk Мерцающий шёлк Imperial standard meter Имперский стандартный метр Bardottan Бардоттанский язык To be sorted Искомый текст Подставляемый текст House Nidantha Дом Ниданта Emperor Император Dynastic Era Династическая эпоха Unification Gala Праздник объединения Procopia Просопия Battle of Shindra's Veil Битва в Туманности Шиндра Rogue Houses Дома-Изгои Shey Tapani Шей Тапани Melanthian Kingdom Мелантское королевство Waymancy Storm Вейманская буря Civil war Гражданская война Tapani Noble Houses Знатные Дома Тапани Twelve Kingdoms Двенадцать королевств Pella Compact Пакт Пелла Dagger of Mortis Кинжал Мортиса Mortis Мортис Reptile Рептилии San Hill Сэн Хилл Muunilinst Муунилинст Mygeeto Майгито Separatist holdouts Сепаратистское сопротивление InterGalactic Banking Clan Межгалактический банковский клан Archduke Эрцгерцог Geonosian Джеонозийский язык Geonosian hive Джеонозийский улей Lord Лорд Squad Отряд Bogden Богден Bright Jewel sector Сектор Сверкающий бриллиант Aleen Алин Trohlu Трохлу Celanon Spur Целанонское ответвление Entralla Route Энтраллский маршрут Kindalo Киндало Sebaddon black hole Себаддонская чёрная дыра Sebaddon Себаддон Star system Звёздная система Ahakista Ахакиста Myto sector Сектор Майто Rhen Var Рен-Вар Cathar Катары Galactic Civil War Галактическая гражданская война Han Solo Хан Соло Luke Skywalker Люк Скайуокер Chewbacca Чубакка Shaak Ti Шаак Ти Kit Fisto Кит Фисто Grievous Гривус Aayla Secura Эйла Секура Asajj Ventress Асажж Вентресс OG-9 homing spider droid Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 Jedi Trials Испытания джедаев Knighting ceremony Церемония посвящения в рыцари Hypori Хайпори Separatist Droid Army Сепаратистская армия дроидов Dulok Дулоки Kaleesh Калишцы Koorivar Куривары Nautolan Наутоланы Chosen One Избранный Glitteryll Глиттерилл Ice cream Мороженое Cupcake Кекс Soda Содовая вода Skin glider Эвокский планёр Galactic Basic Standard Основной галактический язык Cortosis Кортозис Unidentified Twi'lek Jedi's grandson Внук неизвестного джедая-тви'лека Unidentified Twi'lek Jedi's son Сын неизвестного джедая-тви'лека Unidentified Twi'lek Jedi \(father\) Неизвестный джедай-тви'лек (отец) Holocron Голокрон Unidentified Kessel Dealer 1 Неизвестный тогровец кесселями 1 Unidentified Kessel Dealer 2 Неизвестный тогровец кесселями 2 Unidentified Kessel Dealer 3 Неизвестный тогровец кесселями 3 Kessel Кессель Datacard Инфокарта Gas grenade Газовая граната Anoth Анот HoloNet News Новости ГолоНета Jedi Praxeum Праксеум джедаев Cho sun Чо сун Android Андроид Human replica droid Человеческий дроид-репликант Spy Шпион Spacer Космолётчик Casino Казино Gambling Азартные игры Rank insignia plaque Пластина знаков различия Torture Пытка Duel on Death Star II Схватка на «Звезде Смерти II» House of Solo Дом Соло Gaderffii Гадерффай Jedi Code Кодекс джедаев Cocktail Коктейль Peanut Арахис Acklay Аклай Nexu Нексу Reek Рик First Battle of Geonosis Битва на Джеонозисе Geonosis Джеонозис Petranaki arena Арена Петранаки Geonosian sonic blaster Джеонозийский звуковой бластер Agen Kolar's lightsaber Световой меч Агена Колара Ki-Adi-Mundi's lightsaber Световой меч Ки-Ади-Мунди Watto's Shop Магазин Уотто Energy binder Энергетическая стяжка Unidentified blue Jedi Неизвестный джедай-наутоланин Haruun Kal Харуун-Кэл Zeltron Зелтроны Unidentified failed Padawan Неизвестный потерпевший неудачу падаван Unidentified planet Неизвестная планета Cerean Цереане Unidentified purple-skinned humanoid species Неизвестная гуманоидная раса с розовой кожей Hurikane system Система Харрикейн Hurikane Харрикейн Youngling Юнлинг Unidentified Hurikane species Неизвестная раса Харрикейна Hurrikaine crystal Харрикейнский кристалл Geonosian Джеонозийцы Swokes Swokes Суок-суоки Togruta Тогруты Temple of Tet-Ami Храм Тет-Ами Time travel Путешествие во времени Rogue Squadron Разбойная эскадрилья Rogue Leader Проныра-лидер Rogue Two Проныра-2 Rogue Three Проныра-3 Death Star Звезда Смерти Massassi Station Великий храм EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» Staff Посох Barada Барада EV-9D9 EV-9D9 Tracking beacon Следящее устройство Wine Вино Defender sporting blaster pistol Охотничий бластер «Защитник» Jabba's rancor Ранкор Джаббы Unidentified Twi'lek slave girl Неизвестная рабыня-тви'лекка Bothan Ботаны Rakririan Ракририане Ord Mantell Орд-Мантелл Durasteel Дюрасталь Gundark Гандарк Beggar's Canyon Каньон Нищего Waiter Официант Proton torpedo Протонная торпеда Nergon-14 Нергон-14 Ubese Убезийцы Trade Federation Торговая федерация Droopy McCool Друпи Маккул Orto Орто Max Rebo Band Группа Макса Ребо Kitonak Китонаки Air Marshal Воздушный маршал Green Squadron Зелёная эскадрилья Green Leader Зелёный-лидер Lando's Commandos Коммандос Лэндо New Republic High Command Высшее командование Новой Республики Borg Construct Aj^6 Борг-структура Aj^6 Koba Коба Chalactan Чалактане Iktotchi Иктотчи Kel Dor Кел-доры Lannik Ланники Thisspiasian Тисспиасцы Breath mask Дыхательная маска Adi Gallia's second lightsaber Второй световой меч Ади Галлии Eeth Koth's lightsaber Световой меч Иит Кота Even Piell's lightsaber Световой меч Эвен Пиелла Plo Koon's lightsaber Световой меч Пло Куна Saesee Tiin's lightsaber Световой меч Сэси Тийна Yarael Poof's lightsaber Световой меч Йараэль Пуфа EV-series supervisor droid Дроид серии EV Talon Karrde Тэлон Каррде ''Avenger'' Мститель Meditation chamber Медитационная камера Speeder bike Гравицикл MM9 rocket system Ракетная система MM9 Whipcord launcher Устройство запуска троса Fibercord whip Волоконный трос Bantha-II cargo skiff Грузовой скиф «Банта-II» Corellian ale Кореллианский эль Sullustese Салластанский язык I have a bad feeling about this У меня плохое предчувствие Krayt dragon Крайт-дракон Gallofree Yards, Inc Верфи Галлофри GR-75 medium transport Средний транспорт GR-75 Macrobinoculars Макробинокль Phizz Физз Obi-Wan Kenobi's first lightsaber Первый световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби Lumpy Лампи Bakura Бакура Nerf herder Нерфопас Pilot Пилот Smuggler Контрабандист BTL Y-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» RZ-1 A-wing interceptor Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-wing» Transport Транспортный корабль Hydrospanner Гидроспаннер Rectenna Ректенна Cockpit Кабина Goggles Защитные очки Han's dice Игральные кости Хана Visas Marr Визас Марр Old Sith Wars Старые войны ситхов Dark Wars Тёмные войны First Jedi Purge Первая чистка джедаев Conclave at Katarr Собрание на Катарре Mid Rim Среднее Кольцо Katarr Катарр Sith Triumvirate Триумвират ситхов ''Centurion''-class battlecruiser Линейный крейсер типа «Центурион» ''Ravager'' Опустошитель Mask of Darth Nihilus Маска Дарта Нихилуса Force drain Высасывание Силы Darth Tyranus Дарт Тиранус Jay-Jay Bin Джага-Джага Бздынь Kannen Doom Каннен Дум Thakwaash Таквааши Hollywood Boulevard Голливудский бульвар Kamino Камино WESTAR-34 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет WESTAR-34 Реактивный ранец JT-12 Реактивный ранец JT-12 Holo transmitter Голопередатчик Pancake Блин Jedi trials Испытания джедаев Darth Sidious Дарт Сидиус Silus Сайлус Tabor Тэйбор Tabor's brother Брат Тэйбора Unidentified Outer Rim planet \(Silus\) Неизвестная планета во Внешнем Кольце (Сайлус) Gladiator Гладиатор Aleena Алины Blood Carver Кровавые резчики Drovian Дровианцы Gand Ганды Ho'Din Хо'дины Mrlssi Мрлсси Star Courier Звёздный гонец ''Scimitar'' Кинжал Tattoo Татуировка Logray Логрей Paploo Паплу Unidentified Rebel trooper Неизвестный солдат-повстанец (Эндор) Unidentified scout trooper Неизвестный штурмовик-разведчик (Эндор) Gorax Горакс Bright Tree Village Деревня Светлого древа Endor shield generator bunker Эндорский генератор щита Alliance Special Forces Силы специального назначения Альянса Endor strike team Эндорская ударная команда Scout trooper Штурмовик-разведчик Scout trooper blaster pistol Бластер штурмовика-разведчика A280 blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка A280 Lorca Oviedo Лорка Овьедо RC-1080 РК-1080 RC-2088 РК-2088 Wat Tambor Уот Тамбор Unidentified Theta Squadron captain Неизвестный капитан эскдрона «Тета» B-series battle droid Боевой дроид серии B B1 battle droid Боевой дроид B1 B2 super battle droid Боевой супердроид B2 Droid starfighter Дроид-истребитель Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией Droideka Дройдека Commando recon droid Диверсионно-разведывательный дроид Techno Union HoloDroid Голодроид «Техносоюза» Action on Asturias Бой на Астуриасе Asturias Астуриас Tranquillity Spire Храмовый шпиль High Council Tower Башня высшего совета High Council Chamber Зал Высшего совета Techno Union Техносоюз Emir Эмир Theta Squadron Эскдрон «Тета» Clone trooper sergeant Клон-сержант Clone trooper pilot Клон-пилот Grand Master Гранд-мастер Oviedo Engineering Машиностроение Овьедо Director General Генеральный директор Skakoan Скакоане ''Consular''-class cruiser Крейсер типа «Консульский» ''Lucrehulk''-class Droid Control Ship Корабль управления дроидами типа «Барышник» Katarn-class commando armor Броня класса «Катарн» DC-15A blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка DC-15A DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System Модульная оружейная система DC-17m E-5 blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка E-5 HX2 antipersonnel mine Противопехотная мина HX2 Skakoan pressure suit Скакоанский барокостюм Bacta Бакта Battle of Ord Sedra Битва при Орд-Седре Imperial Remnant Осколок Империи Peace Brigade Бригада мира Yuuzhan Vong empire Юужань-вонгская империя Warlord Военачальник Amphistaff Амфижезл Vonduun Skerr Kyrric Вондуун-крабовая броня Bomb Бомба Electrobinoculars Электробинокль Ord Sedra Орд-Седра Ament Амент Byrom Байром D'Lew Д'Лю Ensa Энса Garrett Гаррет Jaren Джарен Leddar Леддар Lycan Ликан Magon Магон Darca Nyl Дарка Нил Neas Nyl Нис Нил Teril Nyl Терил Нил Royce Ройс Samuel Сэмюэл Sleeth Слит Tooth Зуб Unidentified dying Jedi Неизвестный умирающий джедай Goat Коза Battle above spaceport Битва над космопортом Jaren's planet Планета Джарен Molavar Молавар Malcraan Малкраан Docking Bay 24B Ангар 24B Besalisk Бесалиски Molavaran Молаварцы Noghri Ногри 74-Z speeder bike Гравицикл 74-Z ''Acclamator''-class assault ship Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор I» T.I.E. starfighter Звёздный истребитель T.I.E. Grenade Граната Curved-hilt lightsaber Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью Credit Кредит Protection bubble Защитный пузырь Ore Руда Fanfar Фанфар George R. Binks Джордж Р. Бинкс George R. Binks's wife Жена Джорджа Р. Бинкса Sheebla Шибла Lobster Лобстер Naboo whale Набуанский кит Octopus Осьминог Sea serpent Морская змея Otoh Gunga Ото-Гунга Binks's Woe Бинксово горе Binks & Son Whaling Company Китобойная компания «Бинкс и сын» Harpoon Гарпун Slugthrower Пулевик Slug Пуля Dr. Jones Доктор Джонс Dr. Jones's guide Проводник доктора Джонса Shorty Коротышка Atlantis Атлантида Senex sector Сектор Сенекс Hovan system Система Хован Hovan 99 Хован 99 Earth system Система Земля Earth Земля (планета) Unidentified orange planet Неизвестная оранжевая планета Unidentified red planet Неизвестная красная планета Unidentified yellow ringed planet Неизвестная жёлтая планета с кольцами Axe Топор Bow Лук Deflector shield Дефлекторный щит Navigation computer Навигационный компьютер Repulsorlift Репульсор Doctor Доктор Atmosphere Атмосфера Blood Кровь Bone Кость Hyperspace Гиперпространство Laser Лазер Life debt Долг жизни Lightspeed Скорость света Moon Спутник Planet Планета Realspace Космос Star Звезда Tree Дерево Standard year Стандартный год Interrogation droid Дроид-дознаватель Toshi Station Станция Тоша Jabba's Palace Дворец Джаббы Nerfherder Нерфопас Moisture vaporator Влагоуловитель Power converter Преобразователь энергии Headset comlink Головной комлинк Unidentified Dazouri farmer Неизвестный фермер дазоури Unidentified Imperial officer \(Gibbela\) Неизвестный имперский офицер (Гиббела) Mission to Gibbela Миссия на Гиббеле Gibbela Гиббела Farmer Фермер Dazouri Дазоури ''Sentinel''-class landing craft Десантный корабль типа «Часовой» Scarecrows Пугало Medical droid Медицинский дроид Probe droid Разведывательный дроид Remote Дистанционно управляемый дроид Yuuzhan Vong War Юужань-вонгская война Raxus Prime Раксус-Прайм Tapcafe Пивная Yuuzhan Vong galaxy Галактика юужань-вонгов Mandalorian Protectors Мандалорские защитники Yuuzhan Vong Юужань-вонги All Terrain Armored Transport AT-AT Blaster carbine Бластерный карабин ZX miniature flame projector Миниатюрный огнемёт ZX Vydel Dir'Nul Видэль Дир'наль Ash B'risko Эш Б'риско Unidentified Jedi Неизвестный джедай Duel on Perilious Дуэль на Перилиосе Jedi Schism Раскол джедаев Perilious Перилиос Clone commando Клон-коммандос propaganda Пропаганда Death stick Палочка смерти Tauntaun Таунтаун Giant tauntaun Гигантский таунтаун Echo Base База «Эхо» Duel in Theed Битва за Набу Iridonia Иридония Capital Square Столичная площадь (Иридония) Theed Generator Complex Комплекс по переработке плазмы New Jedi Order Новый Орден джедаев X-34 landspeeder Лендспидер X-34 Luke Skywalker's lightsaber Световой меч Люка Скайуокера Darth Maul's double-bladed lightsaber Световой меч Дарта Мола Solid-state hologram Осязаемая голограмма Disturbance in the Force Возмущение в Силе Capital city Малидрис Drell Kahmf Дрелл Камф Unidentified blue-skinned species Неизвестная раса с голубой кожей Zombie Зомби Unidentified planet \(blue-skinned race\) Неизвестная планета (раса с голубой кожей) Minch Минч T'dai Т'дай Sluis sector Сектор Слуис Dark Side Cave Пещера Тёмной стороны Commerce Guild Коммерческая гильдия Dark Jedi Тёмный джедай Jedi High Council Высший совет джедаев Bpfasshi Бфасши Miraluka Миралуки Minch's lightsaber Световой меч Минча Bob Боб Shmi Skywalker Lars Шми Скайуокер-Ларс Cheese Сыр Escape pod Спасательная капсула Flight Commander Лётный командир Caamasi Каамаси DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка DLT-19 Amanaman Аманаман Zutton Заттон Caldera Righim Калдера Ригим Ephant Mon Эфант Мон Sy Snootles Сай Снутлс Max Rebo Макс Ребо Tessek Тессек LU-L-N LU-L-N Amani Амане Anzat Анзаты Snivvian Сниввиане Nimbanel Нимбанцы Revwien Реввиены Kubaz Кубазы Brizzit Бриззиты Talz Талзы Chevin Чевины Quarren Куаррены Ortolan Ортолане Pa'lowick Па'лоуики Pacithhip Паситхипы Ranat Ранаты Lutrillian Лутриллианцы Arcona Арконцы Givin Гивины Ishi Tib Иши-тибы Saurin Заврины IG-series Серия IG 8D smelter droid Дроид-плавильщик серии 8D IBC ГВИ Ithorese Иторианский язык Talz Талзский язык Aqualish Аквалишский язык Shistavanen Шиставаненский язык Neela Нила Battle of Endor Битва при Эндоре Mad Anghus's Fun Public House Кабак «Безумный Ангус» Alliance Fleet Флот Альянса All Terrain Scout Transport AT-ST Gira Гира Great Jedi Purge Великое истребление джедаев Gira's lightsaber Световой меч Гиры Xenomorph Ксеноморф Tag Greenley Таг Гринли Bink Otauna Бинк Отауна Kithaba Китаба Klatooinian Клатуинцы Mos Espa Мос-Эспа Battle of the Great Pit of Carkoon Битва над Большой ямой Каркуна Padawan Падаван Anakin Skywalker's first lightsaber Первый световой меч Энакина Скайуокера Obi-Wan Kenobi's second lightsaber Второй световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби Marriage Брачный союз Refresher Освежитель Quinlan Vos Квинлан Вос Kiffar Киффары Whiphid Вифиды Socorro Сокорро Myrkr Миркр Sabacc Сабакк Spice Спайс 4-LOM 4-LOM Bossk Босск Dengar Денгар Advozse Адвозжеки Dug Даги Yarkora Яркора 2-1B surgical droid Хирургический дроид 2-1B Karfeddion Карфеддион Black Sun Чёрное солнце DT-12 heavy blaster pistol Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DT-12 Bowcaster Энергетический арбалет Battle of Hoth Битва при Хоте Methane Метан Natasi Daala Натаси Даала Giles Durane Джайлз Дюрейн Mon Mothma Мон Мотма Celly Organa Селли Органа Rouge Organa Руж Органа Tia Organa Тиа Органа Winter Винтер Селчу Rancor Ранкор Thranta Транта Ghorman Massacre Горманская резня Aldera Альдера Isis Айсис Moon of Alderaan Спутник Альдераана Royal House of Alderaan Дом Органа Viceroy Вице-король Sullustan Салластанцы Airspeeder Аэроспидер Ion cannon Ионная пушка Nerf Нерф Hoth system Система Хот TIE Advanced x1 TIE усовершенствованный x1 R-22 Spearhead R-22 «Остриё» Stasis field Стазисное поле DL-44 heavy blaster pistol Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 EE-3 carbine rifle Карабин EE-3 Worm Червь Imperial officer Имперский офицер Sergeant Сержант Snowtrooper Снежный штурмовик Devaronian Деваронцы ''Devastator'' Опустошитель TIE/LN starfighter Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN Landspeeder Лендспидер T-65 X-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» CR90 corvette Корвет CR90 ''Tantive IV'' Тантив IV SE-14r light repeating blaster Лёгкий автоматический бластер SE-14r Defender sporting blaster Охотничий бластер «Защитник» Knife Нож Spear Копьё Eye patch Глазная повязка Anx Анксы Quermian Квермианцы Shistavanen Шиставанены Lamproid Флорнские лампроиды Gotal Готалы Grebleips' species Асогиане High Galactic alphabet Высший галактический алфавит Lollipop Леденец Anakin Solo Энакин Соло Leia Organa Solo Лея Органа-Соло Wampa Вампа Duel on Cloud City Дуэль в Облачном городе Palace of the New Republic Императорский дворец Death Star II Звезда Смерти II New Republic Новая Республика Millennium Fist Тысячелетний кулак DH-17 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет DH-17 GX-8 water vaporator Сборщик влаги GX-8 Anakin Skywalker's second lightsaber Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера Carbonite Карбонит Kessel Run Дуга Кесселя Parsec Парсек Jar Jar Binks Джа-Джа Бинкс Qui-Gon Jinn Квай-Гон Джинн Trandoshan Трандошане Gungan Гунганы Midi-chlorian Мидихлорианы Galactic City Галактический город Flying Bantha Летающий банта Senate Guard Стража Сената Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber Световой меч Квай-Гона Джинна Mace Windu's lightsaber Световой меч Мейса Винду Salt Соль Armor Броня Bounty hunter Охотник за головами Confederacy of Independent Systems Конфедерация независимых систем Count Граф Council of Neutral Systems Совет нейтральных систем Galactic Republic Галактическая Республика Galactic Senate Галактический Сенат Senator Сенатор Grand Army of the Republic Великая армия Республики Clone trooper Солдат-клон Clone trooper captain Клон-капитан Clone trooper commander Клон-коммандер Jedi Order Орден джедаев Jedi Council Высший совет джедаев Jedi General Генерал-джедай High Jedi General Высший генерал-джедай Jedi Knight Рыцарь-джедай Jedi Master Мастер-джедай Mandalorian Мандалорцы Death Watch Дозор смерти Bomber Бомбист Commander Коммандер Saboteur Диверсант New Mandalorians Новые мандалорцы Duchess Герцогиня Governor Губернатор Mandalorian Guard Мандалорская стража Mandalorian Royal Guard Мандалорская королевская гвардия Prime Minister Премьер-министр Duros Дуросы Gran Граны Human Люди Alderaanian Альдераанцы Christophsian Кристофсисианцы Clone Клоны Korun Коруны Kuati Куаты Mandalorian Мандалорцы Naboo Набуанцы Ithorian Иторианцы Rodian Родианцы Twi'lek Тви'леки Rutian Рутианы Darth Maul Дарт Мол Almec Алмек Padmé Amidala Падме Амидала Cad Bane Кэд Бэйн C-3PO C-3PO CC-2224 КК-2224 Riyo Chuchi Райо Чучи CT-7567 КС-7567 «Рекс» Death Watch bomber Бомбист «Дозора смерти» Dooku Дуку Onaconda Farr Онаконда Фарр Jango Fett Джанго Фетт Obi-Wan Kenobi Оби-Ван Кеноби Satine Kryze Сатин Крайз Tal Merrik Тал Меррик Bail Prestor Organa Бейл Престор Органа Zinn Paulness Зинн Полнесс Philo Фило R4-P17 R4-P17 Kin Robb Кин Робб Dantum Roohd Дантум Руд Anakin Skywalker Энакин Скайуокер Jakker-Sun Джаккер-Сан Orn Free Taa Орн Фри Таа Pre Vizsla Пре Визсла Mace Windu Мейс Винду Core Worlds Центральные Миры Coruscant Корусант Jedi Temple Храм джедаев Republic Executive Building Здание Администрации Республики Senate Building Здание Сената Outer Rim Territories Внешнее Кольцо Mandalore sector Сектор Мандалор Mandalore system Система Мандалор Concordia Конкордия Unidentified Concordia city Неизвестный город (Конкордия) Concordian mines Конкордианские рудники Death Watch hideout Убежище «Дозора смерти» Mandalore Мандалор Sundari Сандари Peace Park Парк мира Sundari Royal Palace Королевский дворец Сандари Steniplis sector Сектор Стениплис Rogue Antar system Система-бродяга Антар Black Stall Station Чёрная тюремная станция ''Aka'jor''-class shuttle Шаттл типа «Ака'джор» ''Balutar''-class swoop Свуп типа «Балутар» Coronet Корона» Cruiser Крейсер [[Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor/Legends|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» Оби-Вана Кеноби ''Kom'rk''-class fighter/transport Истребитель-транспорт типа «Ком'рк» Gauntlet Перчатка Hover taxi Ховер-такси Phase I clone trooper armor Броня солдата-клона фазы I Mandalorian armor Мандалорская броня Blaster Бластер Blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет WESTAR-35 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет WESTAR-35 Comlink Комлинк Ear-comlink Комлинк-наушник Cybernetics Кибернетика Mechno-arm Механическая рука Datapad Датапад Force staff Силовой посох Hologram Голограмма Holoprojector Голопроектор Imagecaster Изображатель Hyperdrive docking ring Гипердвигательное стыковочное кольцо Syluire-31 hyperspace docking ring Гипердвигательное стыковочное кольцо «Сайлиур-31» Jetpack Реактивный ранец JT-12 jetpack Реактивный ранец JT-12 Lightsaber Световой меч Darksaber Тёмный меч Obi-Wan Kenobi's third lightsaber Третий световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби Rangefinder Дальномер Raymus Antilles Реймус Антиллес Wedge Antilles Ведж Антиллес Atheloe Азело Ponda Baba Понда Баба Braconnor Bakiska [[]] Moradmin Bast Морадмин Баст Mosep Binneed Мосеп Биннид Boelo Боэло Bolvan Болван Danz Borin Данз Борин BoShek БоШек John D. Branon Джон Ди Брэнон Devin Cant Девин Кант Lirin Car'n Ларин Кар'н Siward Cass Сивард Касс Kal'Falnl C'ndros Кал'Фалнл К'ндрос Wenton Chan Вентон Чан Nalan Cheel Налан Чил Shann Childsen Шанн Чайлдсен Swilla Corey Свилла Кори CZ-1 CZ-1 CZ-3 CZ-3 Tedn Dahai Тедн Дахаи Figrin D'an Фигрин Д'ан Biggs Darklighter Биггс Дарклайтер Dathcha Датча Hem Dazon Хем Дазон Chachi De Maal Чачи Де Маал Ohwun De Maal Охвун Де Маал Deak Дикон Debnoli Дебноли Aurebesh Ауребеш Bio-cube Био-куб Death Смерть Suicide Самоубийство The Force Сила Force Jump Прыжок Силы Meditation Медитация Telekinesis Телекинез Kama Кама Mandalorian mural Мандалорские фрески Mando'a Мандо'а Concordian Конкордианский язык Mining Горное дело Pauldron Наплечник Jan Dodonna Ян Додонна Garven Dreis Гарвен Дрейс Shada D'ukal Шада Д'укал Karoly D'ulin Кароли Д'улин Trinto Duaba Тринто Дуаба Tajis Durmin Таджис Дармин Enfield Энфилд Enjikket Энджиккет Deacon Eso Дикон Эсо Cornelius Evazan Корнелиус Эвазан Ezjenk Езженк Keyan Farlander Киян Фарлендер Davin Felth Дэвин Фелт Boba Fett Боба Фетт Garindan Гариндан Ickabel G'ont Икабель Г'онт Del Goren Дел Горен Feyn Gospic Фейн Госпик Tenn Graneet Тинн Гренит Greedo Гридо Grenwick Гренвик Elis Helrot Элис Хелрот Arhul Hextrophon Арул Хекстрофон Hija Хиджа Chad Hilse Чэд Хилз Bob Hudsol Боб Хадсол Iasa Айаза Dice Ibegon Дайс Ибегон Jenny Дженни Dannik Jerriko Данник Джеррико Daine Jir Дэйн Джир Kabe Кейб Hrchek Kal Fas Хрчек Кал-Фас Sai'torr Kal Fas Сай'торр Кал-Фас Kardue'sai'Malloc Кардью'сай'Маллок Kitik Keed'kak Китик Кид'как Ketwol Кетуол Tawss Khaa Тоусс Хаа Khurgee Хёрги Davish Krail Дэвиш Крейл Garouf Lafoe Гаруф Лафо Evram Lajaie Эврам Ладжай Beru Whitesun Lars Беру Уайтсан-Ларс Owen Lars Оуэн Ларс Lepira Лепира Pons Limbic Понс Лимбик LIN-V8K LIN-V8K Camie Loneozner Кэми Лонознер Laze Loneozner Лэйз Лонознер Galen Marek Гален Марек Melas Мелас Yerka Mig Йерка Миг Mithel Майфель Trech Molock Треч Молок Tech Mo'r Тек Мо'р Firin Morett Фирин Моретт Conan Antonio Motti Конан Антонио Мотти Muftak Муфтак Grondorn Muse Грондорн Мьюз Myo Мьё Nabrun Leids Набрун Лейдс Voren Na'al Ворен На'ал Puck Naeco Пак Нико Momaw Nadon Момау Надон Doikk Na'ts Доикк На'тс Nebit Небит Theron Nett Терон Нетт Nevar Yalnal Невар Ялнал Het Nkik Хет Нкик Jek Nkik Джек Нкик Hol Okand Хол Оканд M'iiyoom Onith М'ийёом Онит Leia Organa Лея Органа-Соло Ownellco Оунеллко Pachwenko Пачвенко Palpatine Палпатин Nahdonnis Praji Надоннис Праджи Osleo Prennert Ослео Преннерт Prescott Прескотт Djas Puhr Джас Пур Bren Quersey Брен Кверси Reegesk Ригеск Hurst Romodi Харст Ромоди Rrr'ur'R Ррр'ур'Р RR'uruurrr РР'урууррр Elyhek Rue Элаек Рю Rycar Ryjerd Райкар Райжерд Sariss Сарисс Arleil Schous Арлейл Скус Pello Scrambas Пелло Скрамбас Leesub Sirln Лисаб Сирлн Lak Sivrak Лак Сиврак Cariso Smadis Карисо Смадис Pashna Starkiller Пашна Старкиллер Windy Starkiller Винди Старкиллер Nova Stihl Нова Стил Tank Дженек Санбер Merc Sunlet Мерк Санлет Sun'il Ei'de Сан'ил И'де Cassio Tagge Кассио Тагге Takeel Такил Tanbris Танбрис Wilhuff Tarkin Уилхафф Таркин Tyr Taskeen Тир Таскин Mod Terrik Мод Террик Thedit Зедит Thuku Зуку Tiree Тири (Золотая эскадрилья) Jabba Desilijic Tiure Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре TK-421 TK-421 Derek Torent Дерек Торент Galen Torg Гален Торг Ryle Torsyn Райл Торсин Caf Treblanc Каф Требланк Pol Treidum Пол Трейдам Feltipern Trevagg Фелтиперн Тревагг Brindy Truchong Бринди Тручонг Tzizvvt Цизвит Ukchet Укчет URoRRuR'R'R УРоРРуР'Р'Р Ur'Ru'r Ур'Ру'р Uutkik Ууткик Darth Vader Дарт Вейдер Jon Vander Джон Вандер Duron Veertag Дюрон Виртаг Bom Vimdin Бом Вимдин Morts Werl Мортс Верль Vanden Willard Ванден Уиллард Wioslea Вьослия Wuher Вухер Yeelhoy Йилхой Gela Yeens Гела Юинс Wullf Yularen Вуллф Юларен Anj Zavor Андж Завор Zubwen Забвен Bantha Банта Womp rat Вомп-крыса Dewback Рососпинник Dianoga Дианога Ghhhk Гхххк Greater krayt dragon Большой крайт-дракон Houjix Худжикс Jerba Джерба M'onnok М'оннок Ng'ok Нг'ок Ronto Ронто Scurrier Шмыгун K'lor'slug К'лор'слизень Kintan strider Кинтанский ходун ASP-7 labor droid Дроид серии ASP BT-16 perimeter droid Охранный дроид BT-16 CLL-8 binary load lifter Бинарный дроид-погрузчик CLL-8 CZ-series communications/business droid Коммуникационный дроид серии CZ EG-6 power droid Дроид питания EG-6 GNK power droid Дроид питания GNK IM4 sentry droid Дроид-часовой Марк IV IT-O Interrogator Дознаватель IT-O KPR servant droid Обслуживающий дроид KPR LIN demolitionmech autonomous minelayer [[]] Mark II reactor drone Автономный минный заградитель LIN Marksman-H combat remote Боевой дистанционно управляемый дроид «Стрелок-H» Mini-Huvicko/Yuzabi Dowser binary hydromech droid Миниатюрный бинарный дроид-гидромеханик компании Хувико/Юзаби MSE-6-series repair droid Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 Patch-in droid Дроид-заплатчик R1-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R1 R2-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 R3-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R3 RA-7 protocol droid Протокольный дроид RA-7 Scrubber droid Дроид-очиститель WED-15 Treadwell WED-15 «Тредвелл» WED-15 Septoid Treadwell WED-15 «Септоид Тредвелл» Order 66 Приказ 66 Battle on Death Star I Спасение со «Звезды Смерти I» Operation Skyhook Операция «Небесный крюк» Battle of Toprawa Битва при Топраве Battle of Tatooine Первая битва при Татуине Destruction of Alderaan Уничтожение Альдераана Rescue of Princess Leia Спасение со «Звезды Смерти I» Battle of Yavin Битва при Явине Dissolution of the Imperial Senate Роспуск Имперского Сената Alderaan system Система Альдераан Alderaan Альдераан Corellia Кореллия Death Star I Звезда Смерти I Deck 5 Уровень 5 Corridor Six Коридор 6 Detention Block AA-23 Тюремный блок AA-23 Cell 2187 Камера 2187 Garbage Compactor 3263827 Уплотнитель мусора 3263827 Cell Block 1138 Блок задержанных 1138 Docking Bay 327 Ангар 327 Docking Control Room 327 Диспетчерская Ангара 327 Section N-Six Секция N-Шесть Tractor beam power-generator trench Шахта генератора притягивающего луча Level 6 Core Shaft Corridor Уровень 6 шахтного коридора ядра Tractor Beam 12 Притягивающий луч 12 Level 4 Military Corridor Уровень 4 военного коридора Maintenance Техобслуживание Meridian trench Меридианный каньон D-Quadrant Квадрант D Overbridge Командный мостик Death Star conference room Зал заседаний Звезды Смерти Theta Sector Сектор «Тета» Superlaser Fire Control Управление огнём турболазера Dantooine Дантуин Hindasar system Система Хиндазар Horuz system Систем Хоруз Kessel Кессель Tatoo system Система Тату Ghomrassen Гоумрассен Guermessa Гермесса Tatooine Татуин Audessian Expanse Аудессианские просторы Dune Sea Дюнное море Ben Kenobi's hut Жилище Бена Кеноби Western Dune Sea Западное Дюнное море Great Chott salt flat Соляные равнины Великого Чотта Anchorhead Анкорхед Lars homestead Ферма Ларсов Tosche Station Станция Тоша Great Mesra Plateau Большое плато Месра Mos Eisley Мос-Эйсли Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina Кантина Чалмуна Crash site memorial Мемориал катастрофы Customs House Таможня Dim-U monastery Монастырь Измерение-U Docking Bay 94 Док 94 Dune Street Улица дюн Inner Curved Street Внутренняя улица на окраине Lup's Wares and Supplies Универсальный магазин Люпа Methane Fix Cantina Кантина «Фиксация метана» New Quarter Новый квартал Old Quarter Старый квартал Outer Curved Street Внешняя улица на окраине Outer Kerner Way Внешняя улица Кернера Quebe-Luxfause Systems headquarters Штаб-квартира Quebe-Luxfause Systems Spaceport Speeders Спидеры космопорта Straight Street Прямая улица Ubrikkian Trade Tower Убриккианская торговая башня Hubba Heights Возвышенность Хубба Jawa Heights Возвышенность джав Jundland Wastes Юндленская пустошь Xulropic Badlands Ксларопические бесплодные земли Yavin system Система Явин Yavin Prime Явин Yavin 4 Явин-4 Grand Audience Chamber Большая приёмная палата War Room Стратегический центр Yavin 7 Явин-7 Yavin 8 Явин-8 Yavin 13 Явин-13 Admiral Адмирал Alliance High Command Высшее командование Альянса Alliance Military Вооружённые силы Альянса Alliance Starfighter Corps Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса Gold Squadron Золотая эскадрилья Red Squadron Красная эскадрилья Rebel Honor Guard Почётный караул повстанцев Rebel sentry Дозорный-повстанец Captain Капитан Colonel Полковник Congressman Конгрессмен Corporal Капрал Galactic Emperor Галактический Император Moff Мофф Grand Moff Гранд-мофф Imperial Academy Имперская академия Imperial Military Имперские вооружённые силы Imperial Navy Имперский флот Black Squadron Чёрная эскадрилья Imperial gunner Имперский стрелок TIE pilot TIE пилот Stormtrooper Corps Штурмовой корпус 37th Detachment 37-е отделение 501st Legion 501-й легион Desert Sands Пески пустыни Alvien Squadron Отряд «Альвен» Drax Squadron Отряд «Дракс» Zeta Squadron Отряд «Зета» Sandtrooper Песчаный штурмовик Stormtrooper Штурмовик Supreme Commander Верховный главнокомандующий Imperial Security Bureau Имперское бюро безопасности Imperial Senate Имперский Сенат High General Высший генерал Jedi Джедай Jedi Initiate Младший джедай Jedi hunter Охотник на джедаев Kajidic Каджидик Desilijic Десилиджик Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire Криминальная империя Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes Фигрин Д’ан и Модальные узлы Princess Принцесса Sith Ситхи Order of the Sith Lords Орден лордов ситхов Dark Lord of the Sith Тёмный лорд ситхов Sith Master Мастер-ситх Sith apprentice Ситх-ученик Mission to Kamino Миссия на Камино Clone Wars Войны клонов Attack on a Republic cruiser Атака на республиканский крейсер Bombing of the Memorial Shrine Взрыв Мемориальной усыпальницы Mission to Black Stall Station Миссия на чёрную тюремную станцию Skirmish on Concordia Столкновение на Конкордии Astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик R-series Серия R R4-series agromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R4 R4-P-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R4-P Power droid Дроид питания PLNK-series power droid Дроид питания серии PLNK Protocol droid Протокольный дроид Sio Bibble Сио Биббл Ian Lago Иэн Лаго Kun Lago Кун Лаго Ars Veruna Арс Веруна Sheep Овца Coronation of Padmé Amidala Коронация Падме Амидалы Foreign Affairs scandal Скандал международных отношений Great Time of Peace Великое мирное время Naboo Набу Theed Тид Palace Plaza Дворцовая Площадь Theed Royal Palace Королевский дворец Тида Royal Gardens Королевские сады Unidentified mountain village Неизвестная деревня в горах Набу Royal House of Naboo Королевский дом Набу Handmaiden Служанка King Король Naboo Royal Advisory Council Королевский консультативный совет Набу Prime Counselor Главный cоветник Princess of Theed Принцесса Тида Queen Королева Royal Naboo Security Forces Королевские силы безопасности Набу Security Officer Офицер безопасности Speeder Спидер Blast armor Противобластерная броня Padmé Amidala's wardrobe Одежда Падме Амидалы Jewel of Zenda Жемчужина Зенды Rominaria flower Цветок роминарии Sandwich Сэндвич Gial Ackbar Джиал Акбар Bevel Lemelisk Бевел Лемелиск Tol Sivron Тол Сиврон Mynock Майнок The Maw Мау Imperial City Галактический город Imperial Palace Императорский дворец Galactic Empire Галактическая Империя Emperor's Royal Guard Императорская гвардия Engineer Инженер Cyborg Киборг Mon Calamari Мон-каламари Ackyuna Акьюна ''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» NCC-1701 NCC-1701 Deep-Space Mobile Imperial Battle Station Боевая имперская мобильная космическая станция Darth Vader's armor Доспехи Дарта Вейдера Stormtrooper armor Броня штурмовика Controller FP Контроллер СП Death Star plans Чертежи «Звезды Смерти» Aquilie water Вода «Аквилайе» Coffee Кофе Milk Молоко Quadanium steel Кваданиевая сталь Klepti B'ay Клепти Б'ай Bok Бок Gizman Гизман Iggy Игги Rom Mohc Ром Мок Nonam Нонам [Onoh Оно Pakoukou Пакоукоу Spiker Шипастый Toka Тока Assassin droid Дроид-убийца IG-97 IG-97 Battle droid Боевой дроид Phase II dark trooper Тёмный солдат фазы II DUM-series pit droid Пит-дроид серии DUM Galactic Civil War Галактическая гражданская война Dark Trooper Project Проект «Тёмный солдат» Attack on Tak Base Атака на базу «Тек» Arkanis sector Сектор Арканис Mos Espa Grand Arena Большая арена Мос-Эспы Tatoo I Тату I Tatoo II Тату II Talay Талай Tak Base База «Тек» Alliance to Restore the Republic Альянс за восстановление Республики Captain Капитан B'ay tribe Племя Б'ай Dark trooper Тёмный солдат General Генерал Sith Lord Лорд ситхов Chiss Чиссы Hutt Хатты Jawa Джавы Arc Hammer Дуга Молота Dark Trooper hyperspace capsule Гиперпространственная капсула тёмного солдата Digger crawler Краулер землекоп ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач» ''Executor'' Палач Mon Calamari Star Cruiser Звёздный крейсер Мон-Каламари Grey Damsel Унылая красотка Podracer Гоночный под Swoop Свуп Assault cannon Штурмовое орудие Ion blaster Ионный бластер Lurdo Лёрдо Flea Блоха Gundark Гандарк Lice Вши Moth Моль Droid Дроид R5-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R5 Dagobah Дагоба Endor Лесистый спутник Эндора Hoth Хот Kashyyyk Кашиик Rwookrrorro Рвукррорро Ewok Эвоки Wookiee Вуки Ryyk blade Клинки Риик Cola Кола Ewokese Эвокский язык Shyriiwook Шириивук Syren plant Цветок-сирена Xachibik broth Эдчибикский бульон Nok Derrick Нок Деррик Temo Dionisio Темо Дионисио Nima Maas Нима Маас Sector 8D Сектор 8D Terk Street Улица Терк Aqualish Аквалиши Sullustans Салластанцы Bith Биты Chadra-Fan Чадра-фаны Gamorrean Гаморреанцы Morseerian Морсириане Thermal detonator Термальный детонатор Class-A thermal detonator Термальный детонатор класса «А» Galactic Credit Standard Галактический стандартный кредит Kloo horn Клу-рожок Language Языки Jawaese Джавский язык Rodese Родианский язык Lando Calrissian Лэндо Калриссиан Chewbacca Чубакка Salacious B. Crumb Салациус Б. Крамб Grubbat Fhilch Груббат Фхилч Bib Fortuna Биб Фортуна Han Solo Хан Соло Luke Skywalker Люк Скайуокер Velken Tezeri Велкен Тезери Unidentified sandtrooper Неизвестный песчаный штурмовик Vedain Ведаин Reptavian Рептоптицы Unidentified Tatooine reptavian Неизвестная татуиская рептоптица Sarlacc Сарлакк Spider Паук Unidentified three-headed arachnid Неизвестное трёхголовое паукообразное 3PO-series protocol droid Протокольный дроид серии 3PO Great Pit of Carkoon Большая яма Каркуна Dewback trooper Штурмовик-всадник на рососпиннике Majordomo Мажордом Corellian Кореллианцы Kowakian monkey-lizard Ковакианские обезьяноящерицы Lepi Лепы Nikto Никто Kadas'sa'Nikto Кадас'са'никто Kajain'sa'Nikto Каджайн'са'никто Tusken Raider Народ песков Weequay Викуэи ''Firespray-31''-class patrol and attack craft Патрульно-атакующий корабль типа «Огневержец-31» ''Slave I'' Раб I ''Khetanna'' Кетанна Tantel armor Тантельская броня Z-6 jetpack Реактивный ранец Z-6 Photoreceptor Фоторецептор Vibroweapon Виброоружие Vibro-ax Вибросекира Hookah pipe Кальянные трубки Podracing Гонки на подах Skeleton Скелет Water Вода Yoda Йода Yoda's species Раса Йоды Viper probe droid Разведывательный дроид «Гадюка» Dagobah system Система Дагоба Yoda's hut Хижина Йоды Yoda's lightsaber Световой меч Йоды Kitster Chanchani Banai Китстер Банай Sheckil Шекил Shmi Skywalker Шми Скайуокер-Ларс Watto Уотто Bespin system Система Беспин Bespin Беспин Cloud City Облачный город Platform 327 Платформа 327 Slave Quarters Row Жилые кварталы рабов Watto's junkyard Магазин Уотто Baron Administrator Барон-администратор Cybot Galactica Кибот Галактика Lieutenant Лейтенант Maker Создатель Storm IV Twin-Pod cloud car Двухгондольный облачный автомобиль типа «Буря IV» EE-3 blaster carbine Карабин EE-3 Blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка E-11 blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка E-11 Hyperdrive Гипердвигатель Rank insignia of the Galactic Empire Пластина знаков различия ''Lucrehulk''-class battleship Линейный корабль типа «Барышник» Darth Bane Дарт Бэйн Palpatine/Darth Sidious Палпатин Baron Барон Prophets of the Dark Side Пророки Тёмной стороны Zabrak Забраки Dathomirian Датомирцы Darth Vader's lightsaber Световой меч Дарта Вейдера Double-bladed lightsaber Двухклинковый световой меч Darth Maul's lightsaber Световой меч Дарта Мола Lightsaber combat Бой на световых мечах Form III Форма III: Соресу Form IV Форма IV Form V Форма V Form VII Форма VII Jar'Kai Ниман/Джар'Кай Sai cha Сай ча Shiak Шиак Shiim Шиим Sun djem Сан джем Magma Магма Sithspawn Ситхское отродье Dark side of the Force Тёмная сторона Силы Force lightning Молния Силы Starfighter Истребитель Kuat Systems Engineering Инженерные Системы Куата Laser cannon Лазерная пушка Interceptor Перехватчик Umbara Умбара 212th Attack Battalion 212-й штурмовой батальон Adi Gallia's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» Ади Галлии Saesee Tiin's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» Сэси Тийна Ahsoka Tano's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» Асоки Тано Blade of Dorin Клинок Дорина Taim & Bak Тэйм и Бэк Darth Bandon Дарт Бэндон Darth Baras Дарт Барас Lana Beniko Лана Бенико Torian Cadera Ториан Кадера Kira Carsen Кира Карсен Tharan Cedrax Теран Седракс Gnost-Dural Ност-Дюрал Holiday Холидей Tau Idair Тау Идэйр Darth Jadus Дарт Джейдус Jakarro Джакарро Aric Jorgan Арик Джорган Darth Malgus Дарт Малгус Darth Malora Дарт Малора Mandalore the Avenger Шей Визла Freedon Nadd Фридон Надд Valion Pyron Валион Пирон Gault Rennow Голт Ренноу Beast-Lord Звериный лорд Scourge Скордж Leontyne Saresh Леонтайн Сареш Satele Shan Сатель Шан Theron Shan Терон Шан Talia Талия Hylo Visz Хайло Висз Vitiate Вишейт Darth Vowrawn Дарт Ваурон Drexl Дрексл Mawvorr Пастеворр Pterathki Птератки Shaclaw Шаклешня Skreev Скрив Underwalker Подходник Wingmaw Крыльепасть Zakkeg Заккег Maintenance droid Обслуживающий дроид Security droid Дроид-охранник Skytrooper Дроид-десантник Revolt against the Eternal Empire Восстание против Вечной Империи Blizzard Force Отряд «Буран» Gunner Бортовой стрелок Koensayr Manufacturing Производства Коенсэйра Wiborg Jenssen Виборг Дженссен Grimtaash Гримтааш DS-1 Orbital Battle Station Орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти I» Blockade runner Блокадный прорыватель Shuttle Шаттл Skiff Скиф ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа» TIE/sa bomber Бомбардировщик TIE/sa TIE Series Серия TIE X-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» T-65C-A2 X-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель T-65C-A2 «X-wing» Super Star Destroyer Звёздный суперразрушитель Walker Шагоход Capital ship Крупный корабль Concord Dawn Конкорд-Доун Jaster Mereel Джастер Мерил Cort Davin Корт Давин Lenovar Леновар Kaplan Каплан Law enforcement agency Правоохранительные органы Constable Fett Констебль Фетт Aarrba Ааррба Hok Daragon Хок Дарагон Timar Daragon Тимар Дарагон Memit Nadill Мемит Надилл Odan-Urr Одан-Урр Ooroo Уру Teta Тета Unification Wars Войны объединения Battle of Kirrek Битва за Киррек Koros system Система Императрицы Теты Aarrba's Repair Dock Ремонтный док Ааррбы Iron Citadel Железная цитадель Kirrek Киррек Jedi Praxeum Праксеум джедаев Уру Jedi Ambassador Джедай-посланник Zeta Group Группа Зета Draethos Дретосы Celegian Целегианцы Odan-Urr's courier Судно Одана Урра Shadow Runner Ночной курьер Starbreaker 12 Звездокол-12 Power chair Ховер-кресло Battle meditation Боевая медитация Stass Allie Стасс Алли CC-1004 КК-1004 CC-1138 КК-1138 CC-5052 КК-5052 CC-8826 КК-8826 CT-3423 КС-3423 Captain Jag КС-55/11-9009 Bail Organa Бейл Престор Органа Breha Бреха Органа Beru Lars Беру Уайтсан-Ларс Darth Plagueis Дарт Плэгас Zam Wesel Зам Уэселл LM-432 crab droid Дроид-краб LM-432 DRK-1 Разведывательный дроид DRK-1 «Тёмный глаз» DSD1 dwarf spider droid Карликовый дроид-паук DSD1 IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank Дроид-танк IG-227 типа «Огненный град» Seventh Battle of Ruusan Седьмая битва при Руусане Invasion of Naboo Вторжение на Набу Second Battle of Theed Битва за Набу Boonta Eve Classic \(32 BBY\) Бунта Ив Классик (32 ДБЯ) Mission to Kamino Миссия на Камино (Сепаратистский кризис) Battle of Kashyyyk Битва за Кашиик (Войны клонов) Battle of Utapau Битва при Утапау Showdown on Coruscant Дуэль в кабинете Верховного Канцлера Battle of Felucia \(Outer Rim Sieges\) Битва при Фелуции (Осады Внешнего Кольца) Siege of Saleucami Осада Салукемая Skirmish in the Senate Дуэль в Сенате Duel on Mustafar Дуэль на Мустафаре Battle of Tatooine \(Galactic Civil War\) Первая битва при Татуине Occupation of Bespin Оккупация Беспина The galaxy Галактика Chancellor's Office Администрация Верховного Канцлера Mustafar Мустафар Baktoid Combat Automata Боевые автоматы Бактоид Corporate Alliance Корпоративный альянс Royal Guard Императорская гвардия 327th Star Corps 327-й звёздный корпус 41st Elite 41-й элитный корпус Galactic Marine Галактические пехотинцы Haor Chall Engineering Машиностроение Хаор Челл Rebel Alliance Альянс за восстановление Республики All Terrain Tactical Enforcer AT-TE Bloodfin \(speeder\) Кровавый плавник Emperor's Throne Room Тронный зал Императора Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» Lambda-class T-4a shuttle Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» Lucrehulk-class battleship Линейный корабль типа «Барышник» T-47 airspeeder Аэроспидер T-47 Tsmeu-6 personal wheel bike Личный колёсный транспорт Tsmeu-6 Droid tri-fighter Три-дроид истребитель Planetary ion cannon Планетарная ионная пушка Dooku's lightsaber Световой меч Дуку Palpatine's lightsabers Световой меч Палпатина Lightsaber crystal Кристалл светового меча Synthetic lightsaber crystal Синтетический кристалл светового меча Zhaboka Жабока Darth Vader's Armor Доспехи Дарта Вейдера Asteroid Астероид Galactic Standard Calendar Стандартный галактический календарь Grand Plan Великий План Form III: Soresu Форма III Lost 20 Потерянные Двадцать Plasma Плазма Rule of Two Правило двух Sith training Обучение ситхов Sith Code Кодекс ситхов Light side of the Force Светлая сторона Силы Force choke Удушение Силы Force pull Толчок Силы Gorrm Горрм Ssk Kahorr Сск Каорр Tk'lokk Тк'локк Eriaduan rat Эриаданская крыса Aarrba's Repair and Salvage Ремонтный док Ааррбы Monument to Lost Navigators Памятник пропавшим навигаторам Goluud Corridor Коридор Голууд Goluud Minor Малый Голууд Primus Goluud system Система Праймус-Голууд Primus Goluud Праймус-Голууд Starswarm Cluster Скопление Звёздный рой Explorers Исследователь Hyperspace Navigator's Guild Гильдия гиперпространственных навигаторов Cha'a Ча'а Cha'a drone ship Дрон Ча'а Empress Teta's skiff Скиф Императрицы Теты Message pod Почтовая капсула Tuk'ata Тук'ата Funeral of Marka Ragnos Похороны Марки Рагноса Hundred-Year Darkness Столетняя тьма Korriban Коррибан Valley of the Dark Lords Долина Тёмных лордов Tomb of Marka Ragnos Гробница Марки Рагноса Sith Empire Империя ситхов Massassi Массасси Dark Jedi transport Транспорт тёмных джедаев Sith escort gunship Эскортная канонерка ситхов Sith sword Меч ситхов Golden Age of the Sith Золотой век ситхов Dor Gal-ram Дор Гал-рам Horak-mul Хорак-мул Simus Симус Ziost scorpion Зиостский скорпион First raid on the Sith Citadel Первый рейд на Цитадель ситхов Khar Delba Хар-Дельба Khar Shian Хар-Шиан Ziost Зиост Daragon family Семья Дарагонов Sith Council Совет ситхов Jedi training Обучение джедаев Calleh Калле Jake Fenn Джейк Фенн Rori Fenn Рори Фенн Hadiya Хадия Ketu Кету Shae Koda Шей Кода Shae Koda's father Отец Шей Коды Shae Koda's mother Мать Шей Коды Lha-Mi Ла-Ми Daegen Lok Дейген Лок Tem Madog Тем Мэдог Naro Наро Quan-Jang Цюань-Ян Sek'nos Rath Сек'нос Рат Thok Rath Ток Рат Ruhr Рур Hawk Ryo Хоук Рё Kora Ryo Кора Рё Tasha Ryo Таша Рё Volnos Ryo Волнос Рё Miarta Sek Мьярта Сек Skal'nas Скел'нас Tave Тейв Trill Трилл Tul'kar Тул'кар Xesh Зеш Despot War Война с Тиранкой Battle of Tython Битва на Тайтоне Tython system Система Тайтон Ashla Ашла Bogan Боган Furies Gate Врата Фурий Fury Station Станция «Фурия» Kalimahr Калимар Krev Coeur Крев-Кёр Malterra Мальтерра Mawr Маур Nox Нокс Obri Обри Shikaakwa Чикагу Ryo Fortress Крепость Рё Ska Gora Ска-Гора Sunspot Солнечное пятно Akar Kesh Акар Кеш Bodhi Бодхи Chasm Пропасть Anil Kesh Энил Кеш Deep Ocean Глубокий океан Mahara Kesh Махара Кеш Kaleth Калет Old City Старый город Padawan Kesh Падаван Кеш Rift Ущелье Abyss of Ruh Бездна Ру Silent Desert Пустыня безмолвия Qigong Kesh Цигун Кеш Stav Kesh Став Кеш Vur Tepe Вур Тепе Tythos Тайтос Craedos Shipyards Верфи Крэдоса Despot Army Армия Тиранки Kral Крал Infinite Empire Бесконечная Империя Predor Предор Force Hound Ищейка Силы Je'daii Order Орден дже'дайи Je'daii Дже'дайи Je'daii Journeyer Странник-дже'дайи Je'daii Master Мастер-дже'дайи Je'daii Ranger Следопыт-дже'дайи Je'daii Temple Master Мастер-дже'дайи храма Padawan Падаван Nine Houses Девять семей Clan Ryo Клан Рё Order of Dai Bendu Орден Даи Бенду Rath clan Клан Рат Sek clan Клан Сек Rakata Раката Selkath Селкаты Talid Талиды Cloud Chaser Гонитель облаков CRSF27 space freighter Космический транспортный корабль CRSF27 ''Deathstalker''-class fighter Истребитель типа «Смертоносный» ''Hunter''-class fighter Звёздный истребитель типа «Охотник» ''Peacemaker''-class cruiser Крейсер типа «Миротворец» Pteron glider Глайдер «Птерон» Rakatan ship Ракатанский корабль Shikaakwa Warship Военный корабль Чикагу Tho Yor То Йор Forcesaber Силовой меч Star Forge Звёздная кузница Alchaka Альчака Je'daii Code Кодекс дже'дайи Settled Worlds Колонизированные миры Tythan Тайтонцы Gra'pa Гра'па Harun Харун Lonai Лоней Ore'mun Оре'мун Resi Реси Tythonian raptor Тайтонский раптор Tho Yor Arrival Прибытие То Йоров Second migration Вторая миграция Conquest of Tatooine Завоевание Татуина Ando Prime Андо-Прайм Andobi Mountains Горы Андоби Dathomir Датомир Aurum Аурум Manaan Манаан Ryloth Рилот Unidentified Tatooine city Неизвестный город на Татуине Monk Монах Shaman Шаман Kumumgah Кумумга Sword Меч Dark matter Тёмная материя Ashla Светлая сторона Силы Bogan Тёмная сторона Силы Force powers Способности Силы Force Storm Шторм Силы Butch Страшила Garto Гарто Gost Гост Jaris Kan Джарис Кан Unidentified Devaronian Je'daii Неизвестная дже'дайи-деваронка Unidentified Human Je'daii Неизвестная дже'дайи-человек Unidentified Mirialan Je'daii Неизвестная дже'дайи-мириаланка Rancor-dragon Ранкор-дракон Assassination attempt on Baron Volnos Ryo Покушение на барона Волноса Рё Je'daii Council Совет мастеров-дже'дайи Kallak assassin Каллакские убийцы Tythan military Тайтонские войска ''Devourer'' Пожиратель Sleeper ship Спящий корабль Sith alchemy Алхимия Animal friendship Контроль животных Force vision Видение Силы Saarl Саарл Duel at the Rift Схватка в Ущелье Skirmish aboard the Devourer Схватка на борту «Пожирателя» Ball lightning Молния Силы Force storm Шторм Силы Isk Иск Volnos Ryo's father Отец Волноса Рё Volnos Ryo's elder brother Старший брат Волноса Рё Unidentified Rakata guard \(Devourer\) Неизвестный ракатанский стражник («Пожиратель») Shadow wraith Тёмный призрак Duel in the Arena of Byss Дуэль на арене Бисса Arena of Byss Арена Бисса Slave Рабство Lehon system Система Лехон Lehon Лехон Herf Херф Rajivari Радживари Telaat Телаат Unidentified Shikaakwan fighter pilot Неизвестный пилот истребителя Чикагу Droid sentry Сторожевой дроид дже'дайи Conquest of Sriluur Завоевание Шрилуура Duel at the Chasm Схватка в Ущелье Blud'nach Sea Блад'накское море Skal'nas's command center Командный центр Скел'наса Stone Cities of Bogan Каменные города Богана Xesh's cave Пещера Зеша Waterfalls of Akar Kesh Водопады Акар Кеша Ice Giant Range Гигантская ледяная гряда ''Pho-V'' fighter Истребитель Фо-Ви Fusion Reactor Реактор Reporting device Следящее устройство Hull Корпус Ion drive Ионный двигатель Power cell Блок питания Alien Инородцы Army Армия Xesh Зеш (буква) Cave Пещера City Город Crystal Кристалл Cuffs Оглушающие наручники Exile Изгнание Factory Фабрика Food rations Продовольственный паёк Dark Side Тёмная сторона Силы Force power Способности Силы Alchemy Алхимия Force-sensitive Ощущение Силы Mind twist Обман разума Force Push Телекинез Light Side Светлая сторона Силы Lake Озеро Limb Конечность Martial arts Рукопашный бой Plant Растения Prison Тюрьма Stone Камень A'nang А'нен Ters Sendon Терс Сендон Unidentified Rakata guard 2 \(Devourer\) Неизвестный ракатанский стражник 2 («Пожиратель») Yirt Йирт Bel Zana Бел Зана Terenta Терент Duel aboard the Devourer Схватка на борту «Пожирателя» Hunt for Xesh and Daegen Lok Охота за Зешем и Дейгеном Локом Mission to Bogan Миссия на Богане Mission to Nox Миссия на Ноксе Crime lord Криминальный лорд Kwa Ква Devourer Пожиратель Rakatan starfighter Ракатанский разведывательный корабль Parachute Парашют Kwa Holocron Голокрон ква Gratz Грац Slug Слизняк Slashrat Бритвокрыса Rakatan droid Ракатанский дроид Mission to Krev Coeur Миссия на Крев-Кёре Iktotch system Система Иктотч Iktotchon Иктотчон Iktotch Иктотч Boneyard Бониярд Gratz Foundry Кузница Граца Kwa holdings Владения ква Comm unit Комм-устройство Infinity Gate Врата бесконечности Duracrete Дюракрит Force alchemy Алхимия Force sense Ощущение Силы Mind trick Обман разума Bakko Бакко Ka'un Damm Ка'ун Дамм Shri-Lan Шри-Лан Gav Vannar Гэв Ваннар Battle between the Kwa and the Rakata Битва между ква и Раката Encounter on Nox Столкновение на Ноксе Skrag's Cantina Кантина Скрага Boneyard's spaceport Космопорт Бониярда Force Wars Войны Силы Battle in Ryo Fortress Битва в крепости Рё Force illusion Иллюзия Силы Ceh'let Се'лет Unidentified Force Hound Неизвестная Ищейка Силы Invasion of the Tython system Вторжение в систему Тайтон Attack on Fury Station Атака станции «Фурия» Capture of Obri Захват Обри Capture of Mawr Захват Маура First battle of Tython Первая битва при Тайтоне Fall of Ska Gora Падение Ска-Гора Battle of Shikaakwa Битва при Чикагу Rakatan Base Prime Основная ракатанская база Over-Predor Верховный предор Sub-Predor Подпредор Blue Squadron Синяя эскадрилья Red Squadron Красная эскадрилья Soldier Солдат Flesh Raider Пожиратели плоти ''Hunter''-class starfighter Звёздный истребитель типа «Охотник» Rakatan annihilator Ракатанский аннигилятор Trill Трилл Slavery Рабство Attack on Ska Gora Атака на Ска Гора Valley of Kraau Долина Краау Esral'sa'Nikto Эсрэл'са'никто Pho-V fighter Истребитель Фо-Ви Holocron of Daegen Lok Голокрон Дейгена Лока Xesh's native language Родной язык Зеша Foodstuff Пища Force shadow Тень Силы Garon Jard Гарон Джард Kerestian Керестиане Mind rack Ментальная дыба Gold Leader Золотой-лидер Red Leader Красный-лидер Second battle of Tython Вторая битва при Тайтоне Chaos Wall Стена хаоса Prime Gate Главные Врата бесконечности ''Ravager'' Опустошитель Holocron of A'nang Голокрон А'нена Orbital bombardment Орбитальная бомбардировка Tau Зеш Telepathy Телепатия Sonam-Ha'ar Сонам-Ха'ар Tuknatan Тукнатан Sith pincerbug Ситхский клещ Battle of Khar Delba Битва при Хар-Дельбе Rhelg Рельг Empress Император Empress Teta's starship Корабль Императрицы Теты Sith magic Магия ситхов Sith tracking device creature Ситхский зверёк-маячок Sith starfighter Звёздный истребитель типа «Клинок» Jori Daragon's amulet Амулет Джори Дарагон Cinnagar detention center Циннагарский центр для содержания под стражей задержанных Cinnagar Space Traffic Control tower Станция управления полётами Циннагара Cinnagar Control Управление Циннагара Merchants' Guild Гильдия торговцев Koros Spaceworks interceptor Перехватчик Короса Sienar Battleship Линейный корабль Сиенара Tracer Следящее устройство Shar Dakhan Шар Дахан Llaban Ллабан Vontaige Вонтейдж Koros war beast Коросский боевой зверь Sith war behemoth Ситхский боевой бегемот Aarrba's droid Дроид Ааррбы Great Hyperspace War Великая гиперпространственная война Battle of Coruscant Битва за Корусант Battle of Kirrek Битва за Киррек Battle of Koros Major Битва за Большой Корос Senate Hall Зал Сената Cinnagar war room Тактический зал Циннагара Jedi Advisor Джедай-посланник Hoversled Ховер-сани Sith drop ship Десантный модуль ситхов Sith Meditation Sphere Сфера медитации ситхов Proximity alarm Сигнал тревоги Sith amulet Амулет ситхов Cyanogen Циан Sith holocron Голокрон ситхов Sith personnel carrier Транспортёр ситхов Jori Daragon's armed courier Вооружённое судно Джори Дарагон Corsair Корсар ''Derriphan''-class battleship Линейный корабль типа «Деррифан» Massassi Temple Храм массасси Great Jedi Library Великая библиотека джедаев Denarii Nova Денарии Нова Celegia Целегия Battle at Primus Goluud Битва возле Праймус-Голууд Braata Браата Lott Dod Лотт Дод Nute Gunray Нут Ганрей Poggle the Lesser Поггль Меньший Savage Opress Саваж Опресс Sistros Систрос Zam Wesell Зам Уэселл Zuckuss Зукусс R2-Q5 R2-Q5 Tripedal Meddroids Медицинский дроид-ассистент DD-13 Battle of Naboo Битва за Набу Battle of Geonosis Битва на Джеонозисе Duel in the Senate Дуэль в Сенате Coruscant Uprising Восстание на Корусанте Four Sages of Dwartii Четыре мудреца Двартии Red Guard Алая гвардия Trade Federation Droid Army Армия дроидов Торговой федерации Chancellor's Private Office Кабинет Канцлера Theed Generator Complex Комплекс по переработке плазмы Serenno Серенно Raxus Раксус Neimoidian Неймодианцы A-wing Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-wing» ''Home One'' Дом Один ''Invisible Hand'' Незримая длань Imperial shuttle Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» X-wing Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» Y-wing Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» Code cylinder Кодовый цилиндр Dark Spirit Тёмный дух Sith medical kit Аптечка ситхов Tracer beacon Следящее устройство Wrist link Наручный коммуникатор Aurodium Ауродий Emperor's cane Трость Палпатина Control mind Контроль разума Midi-chlorian manipulation Манипуляция мидихлорианами Force ghost Призрак Силы Great Hyperspace War Bas-Relief Барельеф Великой гиперпространственной войны Lanthanide Лантанид Phrik Фрик Sith artifact Артефакт ситхов Sith Chalice Чаша ситхов Zeyd-cloth Зейд-ткань IG-88 IG-88B Birds Птицы Whisper bird Шепчущая птица First battle of Korriban Первая битва при Коррибане Second battle of Korriban Вторая битва при Коррибане Great Temple Великий храм Memit Nadill's courier Судно Мемита Надилла Nutmeat Орехи Nebulon Ranger Туманный охотник ''Crescent-X9'' Полумесяц-X9 Royal Protectors Королевские защитники Onderonian military Ондеронские вооружённые силы Suthre Сутре Evas Эвас Dagri Дагри Onderon system Система Джапраэль Arkania Аркания Combat-trainer Тренер по бою Cannok Каннок Boma Бома Cay Qel-Droma Кей Кель-Дрома Novar Новар Arca Jeth Арка Джет Galia Галия Tott Doneeta Тотт Донита Amanoa Аманоа Seeker-torpedo Туманный охотник SunGem Солнечный самоцвет ''Delaya''-class courier Посыльный корабль типа «Делайя» Kira Fortress Крепость Киры Iziz defense tower Оборонительная башня Изиза Binding Ceremony of Oron Kira and Galia Брачная церемония Орона Киры и Галии Beast Wars Звериные войны XT-6 droid Дроид XT-6 Service droid Дроид-слуга Ommin Оммин Oron Kira Орон Кира Modon Kira Модон Кира Drokko Kira Дрокко Кира Adegan crystal Адеганские кристаллы Hyperspace beacon Гиперпространственный маяк Twilight Sailer Затмение Sail barge Парусная баржа Lightside Explorer Светлый странник Vultan Вултанцы Tchuukthai Тчууктаи Nessie Несси Bogga's enforcer gang Банда гангстеров Богги Bogga's criminal empire Криминальная империя Богги Stenness Hyperspace Terminal Гиперпространственный терминал Стеннесса Stenness system Система Стеннесс H'ratth Х'ратт Ambria Амбрия Confrontation on the Stenness Hyperspace Terminal Схватка на Гиперпространственном терминале Стеннеса 3DO protocol/service droid Протокольно-сервисный дроид 3DO Staga Стага Gorm-worm Горм-червь Oss Wilum Осс Вилум Thon Тон Andur Sunrider Андур Санрайдер Skritch Скритч Rek Рик Quanto Кванто Gudb Гадб Chamma Чамма Bogga Богга A-3DO [A-3DO Mutonium Мутоний Tractor beam Притягивающий луч Light tactical fighter Лёгкий тактический истребитель Ithullian ore hauler Итуллианский рудовоз Stenness Raider Стеннесский налётчик Marauder Starjacker Звёздный мародёр E-2 asteroid mining vehicle Астероидно-шахтёрный транспорт E-2 ''Enforcer One'' Головорез-один Core Galaxy Systems Dreadnaught Дредноут производства «Core Galaxy Systems» First Mate Первый помощник Finhead Stonebone's pirate gang Пиратская банда Висломорда Кремня Vo Dasha Во-Деша Taboon Табун Stenness Node Пересечение Стеннесс Lake Natth Озеро Натт Freedon Nadd Uprising Мятеж Фридона Надда Neek Ник Hssiss Хссисс Colossus wasp Гигантская оса Cliff-crawler Змея Finhead Stonebone Висломорд Кремень Roko Роко Ktriss Ктрисс Gruna Груна Grimorg Гриморг Dreebo Дрибо C'borp К'борп Armored skiff Бронированный скифф Zexx Зексы Neti Нети Fnnbu Фннбу Ood Bnar Уд Бнар Sith spellbook Книга заклинаний ситхов Laboratory Лаборатория Eye Глаз Pontite crystal Адеганские кристаллы Krath Enchanter Чародей Крат Tetan Royal Space Yacht Тетанская королевская космическая яхта Personal Pod Персональная капсула Onderonian transport Ондеронский транспорт Onderonian sarcophagus wagon Вагон Jedi skiff Скиф Jedi Cruiser Крейсер джедаев Groundborer Земляной бур Crescent-X9 Полумесяц-X9 Blimp bus Дирижабль-бус Nazzar Наззриане Krevaaki Кревааки Tetan Тетанцы Queen of Onderon Королева King of Onderon Король Royal Armed Forces Армия наддистов Krath Краты Jedi Apprentice Падаван Minister of Defense Министр обороны Galactic News Galactic News Network Dark side magician Ситх-колдун Beast Warrior Commando Звериные наездники-коммандос Iziz Royal Spaceport Космопорт Изиза Sith Hall Зал ситхов Galactic Museum Галактический музей Republic City Галактический город Alpheridies Альферидис Adega system Система Адега Space traffic control droid Дроид Qrrrl Toq Кврррл Ток Warb Null Варб Налл Netus Нетус Aleema Keto Алима Кето Kith Kark Кит Карк Dace Diath Дейс Диат Shoaneb Culu Шоанеб Кулу Vodo-Siosk Baas Водо-Сиоск Баас Rocket-jumper troopship Корабль-носитель ракетных десантников Ketos' escape vessel Спасательное судно Кето Prince Принц Nazzri Наззри Royal Protector Королевские защитники Republic rocket-jumper Элитный ракетно-штурмовой десантник Republic Army Республиканская армия Tomb of Freedon Nadd Гробница Фридона Надда Second Battle of Onderon Вторая битва при Ондероне Sith Elite Warbot Ситхский элитный военный дроид Arkanian jellyfish Арканианская медуза Bearus Бэрас Crado Крейдо Halkans Хэлканс Lord Keto Кето Magda Keto Магда Кето Korus Корус Exar Kun Экзар Кун Sylvar Сильвар Vulpe Вульпе 2-1B 2-1B 8D8 8D8 Bacara КК-1138 Aldar Beedo Альдар Бидо Bly КК-5052 Dud Bolt Дуд Болт Buboicullaar Бубойкуллаар Cody КК-2224 Sun Fac Сан Фак Kit Fisto Кит Фисто FX-7 FX-7 Giran Гиран Mars Guo Марс Гуо Rune Haako Рун Хаако Dexter Jettster Декстер Джеттстер Ody Mandrell Оди Мандрелл Marquand Маркуанд Achk Med-Beq Ачк Мед-Бек Tion Medon Тион Медон Sly Moore Слай Мур Nien Nunb Ниен Нунб Teemto Pagalies Тимто Пагалис Firmus Piett Фирмус Пиетт Jek Tono Porkins Джек Тоно Поркинс Ben Quadinaros Бен Куадинарос Sabé Сабе Elan Sleazebaggano Элан Слизибаггано Pote Snitkin Поут Сниткин Lama Su Лама Су Tarfful Тарффул Teebo Тибо Tonnika sisters Сёстры Тонника Coleman Trebor Коулман Требор Ratts Tyerell Рэттс Тайрэлл Luminara Unduli Луминара Ундули Maximilian Veers Максимилиан Вирс Wicket Wystri Warrick Уикет Уистри Уоррик Watts Уоттс Toast \(ritual\) Тост Force sight Зрение Силы Force illusion Иллюзия Силы Oxygen Кислород Carbon-freezing Карбонитная заморозка Lightstaff Боевой посох Gatekeeper Проводник Tedryn Holocron Тедринский голокрон Tetan carbonite smelter Тетанская карбонитная фабрика Tetan Monarchy Тетанская монархия Sith sorcerer Ситх-колдун Chairman Председатель Carbonite Guild Карбонитовая гильдия Jedi archives Великая библиотека джедаев Basilisk Василиск Political uprising of the Empress Teta system Политический переворот в системе Императрицы Теты Krath Holy Crusade Священная кампания кратов Battle for Onderon Вторая битва при Ондероне Battle of Basilisk Битва за Василиск Torture droid Дроид-дознаватель Snake Змея Adegan eel Адеганский угорь Exar Kun Экзар Кун Keto Кето Garnoo Гарну Sidrona Diath Сидрона Диат Viewport Иллюминатор Force healing Исцеление Силы Sith scroll Ситхский свиток Sith Язык ситхов Mandalorian iron Мандалорское железо Tetan Assault Ship Тетанский штурмовой корабль Starstorm One Звездопад-1 Republic escort destroyer Разрушитель Republic corvette Республиканский линкор Reliance I Надежда I Republic command ship Республиканский командный корабль Krath command station Командная станция Кратов Freedon Nadd's starship Звёздный корабль Фридона Надда Flying Decks Летающая платформа CX-133 Chaos fighter Истребитель CX-133 «Хаос» Chaos trooper Солдат-«хаос» Jedi Watchman Джедай-дозорный Academy of Jedi Archaeology Академия археологии джедаев Fleet Captain Капитан флота Battle of Koros Major Битва за Большой Корос Space grazer Космический пожиратель Devourer Пожиратель Orley Vanicus Орли Ваникус Rask Раск Nebo Нибо Wall of light Стена света Ionize Ионизация Force scream Крик Силы Tchuukthese Тчууктайский язык Vodo-Siosk Baas's courier Корабль Водо-Сиоск Бааса Tetan Corsair Тетанский корсар Jedi courier Судно джедаев Vultar Вултар Great Temple Великий храм Meru Spaceport Космопорт Меру Mount Meru Гора Меру Deneba Денеба Vultar Cataclysm Вултарский катаклизм Third Great Schism Третий Великий раскол Mission to Empress Teta Первая миссия на Императрице Тета Conclave at Deneba Собрание на Денебе Battle of Deneba Битва при Денебе Great Droid Revolution Великая революция дроидов Gank Massacres Резня ганков T-12 service droid Обслуживающий дроид T-12 Krath war droid Боевой дроид Кратов Korriban zombie Коррибанский зомби Shayoto Шайото ''May the Force be with you'' Да пребудет с тобой Сила Massassi language Язык массасси Lanvarok Ланварок Tetan repulsordisk Тетанский репульсорный диск Kestrel Nova Сверхновая Кестрел Carbonite drilling machine Буровая карбонитная машина Sith Empire Империя ситхов Priest Жрец Empress Teta resistance Повстанцы Короса Temple of Fire Храм огня Sith wyrm Ситхский червь Zythmnr Зитмнр Farng Фарнг Tutaminis Тутаминис Living Force Живая Сила Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad Форма VII: Джуйо / Ваапад Form VI: Niman Форма VI: Ниман Form V: Shien / Djem So Форма V: Шиен / Джем Со Form IV: Ataru Форма IV: Атару Form II: Makashi Форма II: Макаши Form I: Shii-Cho Форма I: Шии-Чо [[Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor]] Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies Верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов Stewjon Стьюджон Jedi Archives Архив джедаев Operation: Knightfall Операция «Падение рыцарей» Pistoeka sabotage droid Диверсионный дроид типа «Пистоэка» Bultar Swan Бултар Суон Jocasta Nu Джокаста Ню Coleman Kcaj Коулман Ккай Barquin D'an Баркуин Д'ан Piett Фирмус Пиетт Davin Felth Дэвин Фелт Evazan Корнелиус Эвазан Doda Bodonawieedo Дода Бодонавиидо Snit «Droopy» McCool Друпи Маккул Crix Madine Крикс Мадин Dodonna Ян Додонна Tarkin Уилхафф Таркин Greeata Гриата Джендованиан Jabba Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре Joh Yowza Джох Йоуза Nien Numb Ниен Нунб Rappertunie Рапотваналантони Тивтотолон Ree-Yees Ри-Йис Rystáll Ристалл Сант Salacious Crumb Салациус Б. Крамб Vulptereen Вульптерцы Veknoid Векноиды Utapaun Пау'аны Umbaran Умбаране Toong Тунги Tholothian Толотиане Skrilling Скриллинги Phuii Фьюи Near-Human Близкие к людям расы Glymphid Глимфиды Frog-dog Жабопсы Er'Kit Эр'киты Dressellian Дрессельцы Clawdite Клоудиты Balosar Балосары Saleucami Салукемай Lianorm Swamp Болото Лианорм Wawaatt Archipelago Архипелаг Ваваатт Kachirho Качиро Tipoca City Тайпока-Сити Droid factory Джеонозийские фабрики дроидов Arena of Justice Арена Петранаки Galactic Senate Chambers Здание Сената Entertainment District Развлекательный округ Ускру The Works Заводской район Bridge city Город-мост Cato Neimoidia Кейто-Неймодия Carbon-freezing chamber Камера карбонитной заморозки FX-series medical assistant droid Медицинский дроид-ассистент серии FX Worrt Уоррт Sando aqua monster Водное чудовище сандо Orray Оррай Lava flea Лавовая блоха Falumpaset Фалумпасет Colo claw fish Коло-когтерыба Aiwha Айва Orrimaarko Орримаарко Labria Кардью'сай'Маллок Dannl Faytonni Даннл Фэйтонни Window Окно Transparisteel Прозрачная сталь Sith poison Ситхский яд Dun Möch Дун Моч Temple of Exar Kun Храм Экзара Куна Atale Этейл First Duel in the Iron Citadel Первая дуэль в Железной цитадели Tetan servant droid Тетанский обслуживающий дроид Arkanian dragon Арканианский дракон Norgor Норгор Force blast Заряд Силы Tott Doneeta's starfighter Истребитель Тотта Дониты Star Saber XC-01 starfighter Звёздный истребитель XC-01 типа «Саблекрыл» S-100 Stinger-class starfighter Звёздный истребитель S-100 типа «Шип» Oss Wilum's starfighter Истребитель Осса Виллума Onderon warbeast transport Ондеронский носитель зверей Second Duel in the Iron Citadel Вторая дуэль в Железной цитадели Second Battle of Empress Teta Вторая миссия на Императрице Тета Dragon-bird robot drone Беспилотный аппарат птицы-дракона Lizard Ящерица Dragon-bird Птица-дракон Unidentified Jedi Master Неизвестный мастер-джедай Thrasher Трашер Sever Force Отделение от Силы Ecumenopolis Экуменополис Bofa treat Конфета из боффы Bofa Боффа Atomic compression bomb Атомная компрессионная бомба Nuclear bomb Ядерная бомба Mythosaur axe Мифозавровая секира Lightsaber hilt Рукоятка светового меча Blade emitter Эмиттер клинка Mandalore's Mask Маска Мандалора ''Supremacy''-class attack ship Ударный корабль типа «Превосходство» ''Shaadlar''-type troopship Десантный корабль типа «Шаадлар» ''Kyramud''-type battleship Линейный корабль типа «Кирамад» Krath command yacht Командная яхта Кратов Golthar's Sky Небо Голтара Revwien Реввиены Brotherhood of the Sith Братство ситхов Qel-Droma family Семья Кель-Дрома Mandalore Мандалор Keeper of Antiquities Хранитель древностей Knossa Носса Chamber of Antiquities Палата древностей Gardens of Talla Сады Таллы Plains of Harkul Равнины Харкул Kuar Куар Kuar system Система Куар Bay 1763 Ангар 1763 Foerost Shipyards Верфи Фоэроста Foerost Фоэрост Duel on Kuar Дуэль на Куаре Battle of Foerost Битва при Фоэросте Mandalore the Indomitable's Basilisk war droid Боевой дроид «Василиск» Мандалора Неукротимого Basilisk war droid Боевой дроид «Василиск» Tedryn Тедрин Rooks Рукс Mandalore the Indomitable Мандалор Неукротимый Zona Luka Зонна Лака War Day День войны Force weapon Оружие Силы Invasion Вторжение MX MX-пушка Distress signal Сигнал бедствия Computer Компьютер Vodo-Siosk Baas's heavy courier Тяжёлое судно Водо-Сиоск Бааса Supremacy-class attack ship Ударный корабль типа «Превосходство» Republic command skiff Республиканский командный скиф Krath command skiff Командный скиф кратов Taung Таунги Ministry of Defense Министерство обороны Diath family Семья Диат Clan Doneeta Клан Донита Vento system shipyards Верфи системы Венто Vento system Система Венто Kemplex IX Кемплекс IX Cron system Система Крон War Room Командный пункт Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma Суд над Уликом Кель-Дромой Jedi pogrom Погром джедаев Battle of Coruscant Битва за Корусант Duel in the Senate Дуэль в Сенате Unidentified Krath commander Неизвестный командующий кратов Sidrona Сидрона Niman Ниман/Джар'Кай Lightsaber duel Дуэль на световых мечах Master Vodo's quarterstaff Боевой посох мастера Водо Sith lightsaber Световой меч ситхов Mandalore the Indomitable's shuttle Шаттл Мандалора Неукротимого Red pachydermoid species Красная слоноподобная раса Inquisition Инквизиция Senate Hall guards Гвардия Сената Aleema Keto's pet Питомец Алимы Кето X-ray Рентгеновское излучение Supernova Сверхновая звезда Supernova Сверхновая Ion trail Ионный след Gamma ray Гамма-излучение Superweapon Супероружие Shoaneb Culu's starship Звёздный корабль Шоанеб Кулу Qrrrl Toq's starship Звёздный корабль Квррла Тока Oss Wilum's courier Судно Осса Вилума Dace Diath's starship Дейс Диат Old Sith Empire Империя ситхов Master Thon's compound Анклав джедаев Dominus' hut Хижина Доминуса Cron Drift Крон Дрифт Cron Cluster Скопление Крон Auril sector Сектор Аурил Battle of Kemplex IX Битва при Кемплексе IX Cron Supernova Сверхновая Крон Dominus Доминус Qel-Droma robe Роба Кель-Дромы Kedriss One Кедрисс-1 Coruscant-class Heavy Courier Полумесяц-X9 Cay's Dream Мечта Кея Viper Alpha Змея-Альфа Knossa Spaceport Космопорт Носсы Dark Citadel Королевский дворец Изиза Battle of Ossus Битва при Оссусе Transfer essence Переселение разума House of Kira Дом Кира Republic Swift Fleet Республиканский оперативный флот Restoration Period Период Восстановления Battle of Yavin 4 Битва при Явине-4 Battle of Onderon Битва за Ондерон Mandalore the Ultimate Мандалор Наивысший Kalgrath Калграт Tott Doneeta's courier Судно Тотта Дониты Rylothean wagon Вагон Ion mining ship Ионодобывающий корабль Hoggon's starship Звёздный корабль Хоггона Exis Station Станция «Экзис» Rhen Varite Рен-варцы Hoggon Хоггон Dakar Дакар Port 77-A Порт 77-А Stun cuffs Оглушающие наручники Nagai Нагаи Khil Килы Gossam Госсамы Feeorin Фиорины Swoop gang Свуп-банда Upper City Верхний город Jedi Tower Башня джедаев Xamar Ксамар Raana Tey Раана Тей Alek Squinquargesimus Алек Сквинкваргасимус Noana Sowrs Ноана Саурс The Revanchist Реваншист Q'Anilia Ку'анилия Saul Karath Саул Карат Feln Фелн